uma aventura de Hermione
by tex m
Summary: quando Harry é raptado Hermione e Gina saem em uma aventura para liberta-lo. Contando com uma ajuda inesperada elas partem pra uma cruzada em que vão descobrir muito mais que o paradeiro de Harry.
1. Default Chapter

UMA AVENTURA DE HERMIONE.  
Hermione abriu os olhos devagar e respirou fundo. Virou-se lentamente e olhou pela janela, o sol já estava brilhando.  
  
Com um sorriso sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. "Já deve ser bem tarde." pensou ela, mas não se preocupou com isso, afinal era Sábado e ela não tinha aula. Tinha passado a madrugada inteira estudando transfigurações e poções, duas das matérias mais espinhosas esse ano.  
  
Hermione já estava no seu sexto ano desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Sempre inteligente, todos tinham certeza que ela tinha uma carreira de bruxa brilhante no futuro.  
  
Mas esse ano, embora ainda fosse boa em todas as matérias não era a única que se destacava. Neville era realmente bom em Herbologia, já tinha inclusive recebido uma menção honrosa, coisa que anteriormente só ela tinha conseguido na turma, por um trabalho sobre todas as qualidades e defeitos de se criar visgo-do-diabo. Harry estava se mostrando um aluno com ótimas aptidões para feitiços e até Draco começava a demonstrar porque era o aluno preferido de Snape.  
  
Nada que retirasse o brilho de boletim cuja menor nota era 97 em 100. Tudo é claro, conseguido com muito estudo e dedicação. "Mas hoje não" pensou ela "hoje eu quero uma folga"  
  
Hermione levantou-se e viu que não havia mais ninguém em seu dormitório, trocou de roupa e desceu para sua sala comunal.  
  
Gina estava sozinha lendo um livro, fazia uma cara séria, que logo depois se abria em um sorriso e novamente ficava séria. Hermione se aproximou devagar e gentilmente disse:  
  
-Bom dia Gina, como vai?  
  
Gina levantou os olhos com um sobressalto e com alivio disse sorrindo:  
  
-Ah, bom dia Hermione, tudo bem?  
  
-Me desculpe, não era minha intenção assusta-la.  
  
-Não me assustou, é porque eu estava muito entretida com esse livro e sabe como é...  
  
Sim, Hermione sabia, mas nunca imaginou que alguém, principalmente alguém como Gina pudesse compreender isso. Gina tinha mudado bastante desde que Hermione a vira pela primeira vez. Ela tinha crescido, com ela seu cabelo, muito ruivo e liso, que agora já batia no meio das costas, estava mais bonita e pintinhas em cima do seu nariz davam um charme todo especial. Gina já tinha começado a chamar a atenção dos garotos, mas ela parecia nem ao menos notar isso, o que inclusive à deixava ainda mais charmosa.  
  
Parecia para Hermione que a única coisa que realmente não mudara em Gina eram os olhos. Aqueles belos olhos castanhos que contrastavam com seu cabelo cor-de-fogo, ainda tinham a mesma inocência e melancolia de cinco anos atras.  
  
Hermione saiu de seu devaneio e lembrou-se subitamente do que queria perguntar.  
  
-Gina vc viu o Rony?  
  
-Eu vi ele no café do manhã, mas ele já estava saindo, parece que pra cumprir alguma detenção do Snape, ele não parecia muito feliz.  
  
Hermione riu, Rony de um tempo pra cá parecia que provocava Snape e é claro, o professor respondia à altura.  
  
-E o Harry, vc viu?  
  
Há menção desse último nome Gina estremeceu, mas com voz fraca respondeu.  
  
-Ele disse que ia esperar por vc, ele ainda deve estar lá.  
  
Hermione disse obrigada á Gina e desceu correndo. O dia estava tão lindo, talvez fosse o ultimo dia bonito do ano, logo começaria a esfriar e depois a nevar.  
  
Hermione chegou ao salão principal e constatou que ele estava quase vazio, exceto por alguns alunos da CORVINAL, Fred e Jorge Weasley, que estavam conversando com... Harry.  
  
Harry parecia bravo e balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. Mas quando virou-se e viu Hermione sorriu com todos os dentes e acenou pra ela.  
  
-Hey Mione, aqui!  
  
Hermione sentiu um friozinho na barriga e um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. Aquele era seu melhor amigo em todo mundo, Harry Potter. Harry também tinha crescido, ainda era baixo e magricela, mas ele parecia Ter adquirido alguns músculos. Seus cabelos sempre despenteados estavam um pouco mais compridos, seu rosto estava adquirindo um formato mais quadrado e seus olhos verdes pareciam mais bonitos que nunca. Além do mais sua voz estava mais grossa de um jeito que fazia Hermione arrepiar até o ultimo fio de seu cabelo quando ele falava seu nome. É claro que Harry estava mais popular do que nunca, principalmente entre as garotas.  
  
Harry Potter era o mais famoso bruxo da atualidade tendo derrotado o terrível Lorde Voldemort algumas vezes, a ultima foi no ano passado, quando Voldemort tinha recuperado todos os poderes, mas Harry tinha ficado muito poderoso e com a ajuda de Rony e Mione, tinha feito ele voltar à sua forma anterior.  
  
Todos tinham consciência de que ele continuava vagando por aí, mas voltara a ser um ser sem forma e corpo definido, por enquanto.  
  
Quando Hermione se aproximou Jorge olhou pra ela zangado:  
  
-Até que enfim!  
  
-Nós estamos aqui a meia hora tentando levar Harry pro treino de quadribol, mas ele disse que só ia sair depois que falasse com vc.  
  
Completou Fred.  
  
-É claro, vc acha que eu ia deixar minha querida amiga Hermione ás moscas.  
  
Hermione corou um pouco e riu.  
  
-Harry, não precisava, serio. Pode ir, eu devo estar te atrasando.  
  
-Que nada, e eu estava preocupado com vc, ontem quando eu fui me deitar vc ainda não tinha voltado da biblioteca, fiquei imaginando que horas vc foi dormir. E é claro que precisava, quem iria pegar café pra vc, tome.  
  
Harry ofereceu uma xícara de café-que-nunca-fica-frio-e-nunca-perde-o-gosto e um pão com queijo e presunto.  
  
-Café -Hermione avançou pra xícara como se de aquilo dependesse sua vida, mas fazer o que, vicio é vicio e com tantas noites em claro ela precisava de café - Harry vc não sabe como eu estou grata.  
  
-Que isso Mione, é só café, mas o que eu queria falar com vc era que eu estava pensando em a gente fazer alguma coisa, com o Rony, porque o dia esta tão lindo. Logo depois do meu treino, que tal?  
  
-Por mim tudo bem. Eu estava pensando em fazer algo também. Acho que o Rony já saiu da detenção, eu vou lá avisar ele.  
  
-Então combinado. Até.  
  
Mas quando Harry se levantou algo deixou Hermione muito irritada.  
  
-Olá Harry.  
  
Era Cho Chang, que passou com um grupo de amigas, todas rindo.  
  
-OI, oi...  
  
Harry estava vermelho até a ponta do nariz. Eles estavam nesse lenga-lenga há uns dois anos, Cho passava, falava oi e Harry respondia oi de volta.  
  
Rony e Hermione já tinham alertado o amigo uma par de vezes que a única coisa que aquela garota via nele era fama, mas nessas horas ele se fazia de surdo e não ouvia mais nada.  
  
Depois daquilo Harry se afastou com sua Firebolt no ombro sonhador. Nem olhou pra trás, o que até foi bom, pois ele não viu a nuvenzinha de fumaça que se formava em cima da cabeça de Hermione.  
Capitulo 2- Hermione, Gina e... Draco?  
  
Controlando seus nervos, Hermione se virou e foi procurar Rony. Uma detenção, Gina dissera, isso não iria facilitar a busca. Deveria haver infinitas possibilidades de se punir um aluno e poderia ser em qualquer lugar daquele castelo tão imenso.  
  
Hermione começou a vagar pelos lugares mais usuais, a sala de Snape, a masmorra, a sala dos troféus, nada. Quando ela já estava indo pra sala comunal ver se Rony já tinha voltado avistou Neville. Ele estava com a cara enterrada num livro sobre Venenos trouxas: o que eles realmente podem fazer. O garoto não parecia Ter percebido a presença de Hermione.  
  
-Oi Neville, como vai?  
  
Hermione cumprimentou. Neville levantou a cabeça e distraído tropeçou na barra das vestes, caindo com um baque surdo no chão. Com olhos arregalados Mione correu pra acudi-lo.  
  
-Vc está bem? -Hermione perguntou ajudando o garoto a se levantar.  
  
-Ai, sim. Acontece o tempo todo, ai ai.  
  
Como Hermione continuava a olhar assustada pra ele, Neville sorriu e falou mais duro.  
  
-Eu estou bem, sério!  
  
-Então tá, vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez. Não é bom ficar lendo enquanto esta andando.  
  
Nossa que hipocrisia, pensou Hermione, mas no caso do Neville tudo era válido. E observou o menino indo embora. Ela já ia continuar seu caminho quando teve uma idéia.  
  
-Hey Neville.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Vc viu o Rony?  
  
-Ah ele estava lá na biblioteca, estava resmungando alguma coisa sobre injustiça, mas eu não ouvi direito.  
  
-Ah, valeu Neville.  
  
-Disponha.  
  
E Hermione correu para biblioteca. Chegou bem mais rápido do que a maioria dos alunos chegaria, afinal aquele era lugar que ela mais freqüentava portanto conhecia todos os atalhos pra lá. Encontrou Rony saindo, com uma cara que mesclava ódio e nojo.  
  
-O que foi Rony, parece que comeu tripas de trasgo crua.  
  
-Mione, sabe o que aquele desgraçado do Snape me fez fazer. Me fez limpar todas as teias de aranha daquela biblioteca, e ainda, me fez recolher todas as aranhas que estavam na teia e sabe o que é pior?  
  
Rony estava parecendo um lunático cuja cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento. Hermione nem se atreveu a perguntar o que era pior, mas não precisou ele respondeu mesmo assim.  
  
-Ele me fez recolher todas as aranhas VIVAS! Isso Vivas e se eu esmagasse uma eu iria Ter que passar uma noite na floresta proibida. Francamente ele me odeia, só porque eu não ligo pra o que ele diz.  
  
-É mas, com as sua notas e esse tanto de detenções que vc anda pegando vc vai acabar como Fred e Jorge.  
  
Ano passado os gêmeos Weasley pareceram que queriam se despedir da escola em grande estilo. Não havia um dia sequer que um dos grandes "feitos" dos gêmeos não virassem noticia na escola. E todo dia eles pegavam uma nova detenção. Correu na época um boato de que Dumblemdore tivesse quase liberado Filch para pendurar os dois com correntes de cabeça pra baixo. E como os dois passavam mais tempo em detenções do que nas aulas não sabiam quase nenhuma matéria. Resultado: os dois bombaram e teriam de passar mais um ano na escola. Mas pelo menos isso parecia Ter tido um efeito positivo, eles mais pareciam anjinhos esse ano do que qualquer coisa. Quem não os conhecesse direito diriam que eles nunca tinham feito nada de errado.  
  
-Isola Mione, se mais alguém repetir esse ano vai haver um homicídio na família. Imagina como seria triste, na capa do profeta diário: "Mãe enlouquecida acaba com a vida de seu filho. Mais detalhes na pág. 4."  
  
Hermione riu e Rony junto dela. Rony continuava o mesmo de sempre, alto (já chegando aos 1,95 de altura) e narigudo. A única diferença mais visível era uma leve penugem ruiva no queixo e debaixo do nariz que era o que supostamente Rony chamava de "meu cavanhaque".  
  
-Ah é mesmo Rony, hj a gente vai passar o dia juntos, fazer alguma coisa...  
  
-Hum, um encontro romântico, que bom.  
  
-Ah para Rony! Assim vão pensar que a gente tem alguma coisa.  
  
-Que inclusive a gente só não tem porque vc não quer, amor.  
  
Desde que no ano passado Rony confessara seus sentimentos para Hermione ele agia assim. Quando Rony perguntou se ela sentia o mesmo por ele Hermione deu a única resposta lógica que poderia dar. Ela simplesmente nunca tinha pensado nisso, ela tinha muito o que estudar pra ficar pensando nessas besteiras e realmente não estava se importando muito com isso, talvez um dia ela soubesse lhe responder, não agora. Na hora Rony pareceu se conformar com a resposta, mas desde então ele vinha sempre fazendo insinuações e brincadeiras sem graça. "Ah Rony, se pelo menos eu pudesse te contar a verdade" Hermione ocasionalmente pensava quando ele começava a instiga-la.  
  
-Deixa de ser bobo, vc me entende eu sei, e eu to falando a gente passar o dia junto. Eu, vc e Harry!  
  
-Ah sim, e onde ele esta agora?  
  
-Quadribol.  
  
-É claro, tinha que ser. Então vamos buscar minha máquina no dormitório, faz tempo que não tiramos fotos não é?  
  
Parecia que ia ser mais um dia normal e calmo. Ah como estavam enganados.  
  
No caminho para a sala comunal, em um corredor isolado eles encontraram Malfoy. Inexplicavelmente ele estava sem os seus capangas Crabe e Goyle.  
  
-Ora, ora, se não é o casal vinte da escola, o pobretão cabelos-de-fogo e a sangue-ruim dentuça.  
  
-Draco, será que vc ainda não notou que desde do quarto ano a Hermione não é mais dentuça e vc, nunca se olhou no espelho, baixinho?  
  
Rony retrucou com uma estranha calma. Rony afinal estava sendo injusto, Draco não tinha nada de baixo, era apenas alguns centímetros menor que Rony. E agora ele parecia furioso, mas se controlou e com a voz arrastada de sempre formulou:  
  
-Eu tenho outra teoria interessante. A sangue-ruim aí é tão mal-amada que vc resolveu oferecer seus serviços de gigolô para ver se ganha um ourinho para economia da família.  
  
Agora tinha sido demais, ao mesmo tempo que Rony sacava sua varinha Malfoy sacava a dele. Hermione tentou segurar Rony, mas ele era forte demais e a empurrou pra longe. Hermione queria que Harry estivesse ali agora.  
  
-Estupefaça!  
  
Gritaram os dois juntos. E cada um caiu pra um canto. Inconscientes. No instante seguinte Hermione ouviu vozes e risadinhas e um grupo de meninas se aproximando.  
  
Era Lilá, Parvati e Padma. Quase instantaneamente as meninas pararam de conversar quando avistaram os meninos.  
  
-O que aconteceu?  
  
Perguntou Lilá depois de algum tempo.  
  
-Eles estavam brigando.  
  
-Por sua causa Hermione? Dois dos maiores gatos do colégio, nossa, eu sabia que ser amiga do Harry Potter tinha lá suas vantagens.  
  
E caíram nas risadinhas de novo. E depois ainda perguntavam á Hermione porque ela só andava com meninos. Revirando os olhos ela se dignou a dar uma reposta.  
  
-Vcs sabem que não é nada disso. E agora, o que eu faço com esses dois?  
  
-Eu sei lá, eles estavam brigando por sua causa.  
  
Mas logo depois Professora Minerva apareceu, com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Olhou pra Hermione com seu olhar mais fulminante mas a garota não se abalou.  
  
-Eles estavam brigando professora, eu tentei impedir, mas não pude fazer nada.  
  
-Eu sei Granger, vou leva-los para enfermaria, mas foram feitiços fortes, podem ficar até três dias inconscientes.  
  
E conjurando macas levou os dois embora.  
  
Hermione ficou parada alguns instantes imaginando o que fazer. Ela estava começando a ficar irritada. Porque o Rony tinha que arranjar uma briga justo hj? Será que aqueles dois não podiam crescer? Eles estavam agindo igualzinho a primeira vez que se esbarraram, sempre brigando por nada. Harry pelo menos parecia Ter melhorado, a muito não ligava para o que o Malfoy dizia ou fazia embora ainda torcesse o nariz toda vez que o avistava. E afinal, onde estava Harry? Ele já deveria Ter voltado do treino a algum tempo.  
  
Hermione olhou para o relógio impaciente. Será que Harry ia dar bolo? Mas uma coisa desviou sua atenção disso. Gina estava vindo em sua direção andando muito rápido, quase correndo. Tinha uma expressão aflita e levava um pedaço de papel na mão.  
  
-Gina o que foi?  
  
Gina percebeu Hermione e, para sua surpresa, se virou pra ela.  
  
-Mione, o Harry...  
  
-O que aconteceu com Harry?  
  
Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados e segurava Gina pelos ombros. Os olhos de Gina se encheram d'água e com isso Hermione começou a balança-la, no intuito que ela falasse.  
  
-O que foi que aconteceu com o Harry? Porque vc esta chorando?  
  
Naquele momento Gina começou a realmente soluçar, não conseguiu dizer mais nada, mas passou o pedaço de papel pra Hermione, que viu que aquilo afinal era uma carta. A carta estava escrita de forma tremida, como se a pessoa estivesse com pressa, era curta e direta:  
  
Weasley, Eu estou com seu amigo Harry, se vc quiser vê-lo de novo ainda vivo me encontre na travessa do tranco, venha sozinho, senão seu amigo já era. Ass: Rabicho.  
  
Hermione estava perplexa. Olhava pra carta, depois pra Gina, novamente pra carta e novamente pra Gina. Seu queixo tinha caído de modo estranho e ela tentava raciocinar. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma coruja enorme, totalmente negra apareceu no corredor e deixou uma carta nas mãos dela. A carta dizia exatamente a mesma coisa que a outra, só que começava com Granger.  
  
Hermione começou a pensar. Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido. Se Petigrew tinha pego de fato Harry, porque não tinha acabado logo com ele. Ou talvez fosse uma armadilha, eles atraiam um amigo de Harry e então o usavam como isca. Não, não, eles iam saber que Harry estava bem e no castelo. Ou talvez eles já tivessem matado Harry, mas aí qual seria o motivo de capturar seus amigos? Então olhou pra Gina, o que ela tinha a ver com isso?  
  
-Eu -Gina parecia finalmente disposta a falar- recebi isso lá na sala comunal. Uma coruja igual aquela que entregou a sua, deixou a carta junto dos materiais do Rony, eu fui dar uma olhada e entrei em desespero quando li e só pensei em encontrar vcs. Onde esta o Rony?  
  
Gina perguntou por fim hesitante.  
  
-Inconsciente. -Hermione deixou Gina com cara de que não entendeu, mas aquilo não era importante. Seu cérebro tinha começado a trabalhar a mil, da mesma forma como quando um professor fazia uma pergunta ou quando ela estava fazendo um trabalho. Instantaneamente ela começou buscar informações, como se fosse um computadorzinho, e a única coisa que vinha á sua mente era Harry, Harry, Harry...  
  
Harry sempre fora daquele jeito, Hermione se lembrava, corajoso, orgulhoso, destemido. Mesmo com medo Harry fazia tudo para proteger seus amigos, seus conhecidos, sua escola, seu mundo. Hermione percebeu que tudo que ela fizera na escola estava de certa forma ligado a ele e que ele a convenceria a fazer qualquer coisa. Ela agora tentava ver todas as alternativas e seu cérebro começou a desacelerar, chegando apenas uma resposta possível.  
  
Agora Hermione teria que fazer a coisa mais corajosa de sua vida, sem Harry como apoio, ela ia não só tomar parte, mas iria fazer a ação acontecer. E enfim, engolindo em seco Hermione aceitou seu papel e disse com voz fraca:  
  
-Eu vou atras dele! Gina não parecia estar acreditando. Com os olhos fora de orbita ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
  
-Não Mione, vc não pode. Vc tem que avisar um professor, ou o Dumblemdore. Isso vamos avisar Dumblemdore!  
  
-Gina vc não vê? Se a gente contar eles vão mata-lo, Dumblemdore não entenderia, nunca me deixaria ir. Gina existem coisas que a gente precisa enfrentar sozinhos, que a gente não conta com a ajuda de ninguém, e isso é uma dessas coisas.  
  
Gina parecia convencida e com certa tristeza mas determinação falou:  
  
-Mas como nós vamos ir? Como vamos sair do castelo?  
  
-Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum mocinha. Eu vou atras dele e eu sei muito bem como sair daqui. -Era quase ridículo Hermione chamar Gina de mocinha, afinal, ela era bem mais alta que ela e era apenas um ano mais nova, mas agora Hermione ainda tinha autoridade o bastante pra falar nesse tom- Vc fica aqui e avisa tudo ao Rony quando ele acordar.  
  
-Vc tem que me deixar ir Mione, vc tem! É o Harry Mione, é o Harry!  
  
Gina olhava suplicante e chorosa. É claro que Hermione entendia, era o Harry. Enfim, cansada e rezando pra Ter feito a coisa certa Hermione cedeu.  
  
-Certo Gina, vc pode vir. Agora deixe um bilhete pro Rony, ele esta na enfermaria, explicando tudo. Eu vou pegar o que a gente precisa pra viagem.  
  
Enquanto Gina se afastava pra enfermaria Hermione voltou a sala comunal. Subiu para o dormitório dos meninos e abriu o malão de Harry. Ela puxou de um bolso escondido a capa da invisibilidade mas antes de ir embora consultou o mapa do maroto, que o professor Dumbledore tinha devolvido ano passado. Ela procurou com uma fagulha e esperança, mas era verdade, não havia nenhum pontinho Harry no terreno da escola.  
  
Hermione desceu e foi para seu próprio dormitório, pegou algum dinheiro trouxa que ainda tinha, mas um tanto de galeões, uma capa de frio pra ela e outra pra Gina e foi embora, esperar em frente a certa estatua de uma certa bruxa corcunda num certo andar.  
  
Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu que definitivamente aquele não era um dia comum.  
Gina não demorou muito, as instruções de Hermione tinham sido exatas. Hermione quando viu que ela se aproximava ergueu sua varinha e num murmúrio disse o feitiço:  
  
-Dissendium!  
  
A corcunda da estatua se abriu e Hermione observou com alivio que tanto ela quanto Gina conseguiriam passar com folga pela passagem.  
  
Gina pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas não disse nada. Hermione viu que seus olhos baixaram ate o braço de Hermione e Gina percebeu que o que ela segurava era uma...  
  
-Capa de invisibilidade! Eu já li sobre isso, são muito raras! Onde vc conseguiu uma Mione? Nossa se isso caísse em mão erradas, poderia fazer um belo estrago. Dumbledore sabe sobre essa capa?  
  
Hermione olhou pra ela divertida. Gina lembrava tanto ela mesma quando mais nova, sempre lendo livros e tentando obedecer as regras. Mas uma coisa que Hermione tinha aprendido com Harry era que as vezes algumas regras tinham que ser quebradas. E Hermione tinha aprendido isso bem.  
  
-Calma Gina, essa capa é do Harry. A gente vem usando ela desde o nosso primeiro ano, era do Tiago Potter. E o Dumbledore sabe muito bem sobre ela, na verdade foi ele que entregou a capa á Harry. Agora Gina, o que a gente vai fazer é descer por essa passagem, ela vai dar em Hogsmeade, lá a gente pega o trem pra Londres e aí a gente decide o que a gente vai fazer, entendeu?  
  
-Sim, mas como...  
  
Mas o que Gina queria saber Hermione nunca descobriu. Ela foi interrompida por um movimento repentino atras delas e uma voz arrastada de um garoto alto cortou o ar:  
  
-Ora, ora, ora. Eu fiz bem em seguir a irmã do pobretão Weasley quando ela saiu da enfermaria. Uma passagem secreta, que interessante, estão planejando fugir por aí?  
  
-O que vc quer Malfoy?  
  
-Calma Granger. Eu só estava imaginando com meus botões o que a professora Minerva pensaria quando soubesse que duas de suas melhores alunas saíram no meio da madrugada, pra fora do colégio e ainda levando uma capa de invisibilidade. Tsc, tsc, acho que não ficaria nada feliz.  
  
-Ah cala boca Malfoy.  
  
E Hermione com um feitiço expulsatorio fez Draco bater a cabeça na parede deixando-o inconsciente.  
  
Hermione esfregou os olhos com impaciência e se virou pra Gina que piscava sem parar.  
  
-Gina, a gente vai Ter que levar ele.  
  
-Por que? Eu não gosto nem de imaginar o terrível Malfoy atras da gente, como se nós não tivéssemos problemas suficientes.  
  
-Mas Gina, quando ele acordar ele vai ir correndo contar pro Snape, e pode ser que ele tente ir atras de nós, o que poderia ser a sentença de morte do Harry. E ainda mais, o que ele poderia fazer contra duas bruxas poderosas como nós? Gina corou muito ao receber o ultimo elogio, mas ajudou Hermione empurrar Draco pra dentro da corcunda. Logo depois ela entrou seguida de Hermione. As duas empunharam suas varinhas e começaram a difícil rota ate o porão da Dedosdemel. 


	2. á caminho

CAPITULO 3- Á CAMINHO.  
  
O caminho foi longo e difícil, pois além de terem de andar pelo terreno que teimava em subir, Hermione ainda tinha que se concentrar em manter Malfoy acima do chão. Elas paravam de dez em dez minutos para retomar o fôlego. Há muito Hermione sabia sobre esse caminho, mas só de ouvir Harry falar. Ah Harry! Ela apostaria mil galeões que se Harry estivesse ali eles já teriam chegado.  
  
De vez em quando Hermione virava pra Gina, ela não parecia muito cansada, mas estava decididamente assustada. Num trecho particularmente íngreme, Hermione já esgotada não agüentou mais Malfoy e ia deixa-lo cair se Gina, num gesto quase automático, não o ampara-se com a sua varinha. Ela não parecia Ter consciência do que fizera, mas Hermione depois de um tempo espantada, resolveu deixar pra lá e não fazer nenhum comentário.  
  
Finalmente chegaram, abriram um alçapão e viram que estavam numa espécie de deposito. Silenciosamente saíram da loja e se apressaram na direção da estação de trens.  
  
A cidade estava silenciosa, mas de vez em quando elas encontravam um grupo de jovens bruxos conversando, por isso Malfoy, ainda inconsciente, estava coberto pela capa, Gina o guiando com a varinha.  
  
Na estação Hermione comprou três passagens para Londres no próximo trem, que passava dali a uma hora. Gina tinha se sentado em um banco, com Malfoy do lado. Hermione estava em pé andando de um lado pro outro, nervosa.  
  
Gina parecia ainda não acreditar no que estava fazendo, porque fitava o chão, piscando muito, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Mas ela levantou a cabeça e com voz fraca perguntou:  
  
-Mione, porque vc esta fazendo isso?  
  
-Isso o que? Sair sem avisar o Dumblemdore? Eu já te expliquei que é...  
  
-Não, não. Eu quero dizer, ir correndo atras do Harry sem nem pensar direito no que esta fazendo, sem avisar meu irmão nem nada. Quero dizer, vc não costuma agir por impulso, é sempre tão racional.  
  
-Eu... eu não sei. É porque é o Harry eu acho. Vc sabe, ele sempre esta lá quando a gente precisa, sempre nos salvando, seria até ingratidão se eu não fizesse o mesmo.  
  
Respondeu Hermione hesitante. Gina pareceu satisfeita e se calou, mas logo abriu a boca e parecia que procurava palavras.  
  
-Então, quer dizer que se fosse com o meu irmão vc faria o mesmo?  
  
-O Harry iria atras do Rony e, é claro, que eu iria com o Harry, é claro Gina.  
  
-Mas e se fosse só o Rony, se não tivesse o Harry, vc iria atras dele?  
  
-Bem, sim, não, quer dizer, Gina se não fosse pelo Harry eu e seu irmão nem seriamos amigos. Na verdade se não fosse pelo Harry eu provavelmente já teria a muito sido morta, por aquele trasgo, então é complicado pensar nas coisas sem o Harry.  
  
-Mas vc pensou nas coisas sem o Rony não é, foi atras do Harry antes ate dele acordar.  
  
Hermione estava começando a ficar irritada com aquela conversa. Afinal, aonde Gina queria chegar? Mas uma coisa desviou sua atenção, Malfoy começara a se mover.  
  
-Ai! -ele disse massageando o cocuruto da cabeça.  
  
-Vc esta bem? -Gina perguntou em tom preocupado.  
  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo, mas se virou para Hermione que observava com um olhar de leve desprezo.  
  
-Vc ficou louca Granger, o que vc estava pensando em me atacar? E aonde a gente esta?  
  
-Ah gente tá em Hogsmeade, na estação de trem, a gente vai pra Londres, vc vai nos levar a travessa do tranco e...  
  
Draco se levantou de chofre e encarou Hermione horrorizado.  
  
-E porque eu faria isso? Vc me lança um feitiço em que eu poderia Ter morrido, me arrasta pra cá e ainda quer que eu te ajude! Quando o meu pai souber disso vc não só vai ser expulsa como vai Ter desejado nunca Ter nascido.  
  
-Seu pai não vai saber disso, porque quando a gente voltar eu vou lançar um feitiço de memória em vc tão forte que vc não vai lembrar nem do que comeu no jantar. E vc tem duas opções Malfoy, ou vc me ajuda ou vai passar o resto da viagem estuporado.  
  
-Como vc ousa falar assim comigo, sua, sua, sua sangue-ruim.!  
  
-Filhinho de papai!  
  
-Cabelo bombril!  
  
-Medroso!  
  
Hermione tinha se aproximado e os dois estavam tão perto que conseguiam sentir a respiração raivosa um do outro.  
  
-CDF!  
  
-Adorador do Voldemort!  
  
-Namoradinha do Potter!  
  
Ao ouvir essa ultima sentença, Gina que já estava completamente apavorada gritou o mais alto que pôde:  
  
-Chega! Vcs dois, não é hora de ficar brigando. Vcs estão chamando uma atenção danada. O trem vai chegar logo e aí a gente decide o que fazer e Malfoy vc vai com a gente, nem adianta retrucar. Agora quietos!  
  
Gina parecia extremamente surpresa com seu comportamento, mas pelo menos aquilo serviu para fazer os dois pararem de brigar.  
  
Os três se sentaram no banco, Draco em uma ponta, Hermione em outra e Gina no meio, e esperaram o trem chegar.  
  
Gina começou a conversar com Malfoy, ao passo que ele respondia um pouco contrariado.  
  
Quando o trem chegou Hermione escolheu uma cabine vazia para os três. Ela realmente não estava afim de dividir nada. Ela se sentou perto da janela e fechou os olhos. Ainda conseguiu ouvir Gina e Draco conversando;  
  
-É verdade que vc é um adorador de vc-sabe-quem?  
  
-Ah, papai diz pra gente não comentar nada.  
  
-Realmente a Mione tem razão, vc é mesmo filhinho de papai.  
  
Gina acrescentou rindo.  
  
-Eu não sou não! É a minha mãe que me mima!  
  
Mas ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas não aquele tom sarcástico de sempre. Hermione começou a pensar como aquilo era engraçado, mas não pensou muito pois imediatamente adormeceu.  
  
Quando Hermione acordou já estava amanhecendo. Draco e Gina estavam discutindo muito animados, pareciam que não tinham dormido nada.  
  
-Não Draco, a poção morto-vivo tem três pés de galinha e uma pitada de visgo.  
  
-Nem pensar. Tem dois pés de galinha e quatro pitadas de visgo, isso sim.  
  
-Shh! Ninguém aqui precisa saber que nos somos de Hogwarts. Não sei se vcs notaram, mas o trem esta lotado.  
  
Hermione apontava. Eles viram que metade das cabeças estavam viradas pra eles. Gina corou um pouco, mas Draco continuou falando.  
  
-Ah acordou, Bela Adormecida? Eu pensei que nunca mais ia. Dormia mais profundamente que um urso hibernando, eu só sabia que vc tava viva por causa dos seus roncos. Se eu não soubesse que fosse vc eu pensaria que tinha um dragão faminto por aqui!  
  
-EU-NÃO-RONCO-MALFOY!  
  
Disse Hermione entre os dentes. Draco tinha aberto a boca pra falar algo como "ah ronca sim" mas foi interrompido por Gina que parecia não querer confusão.  
  
-Por favor vcs dois, não á essa hora da manhã. E Draco, pare de mentir, a Mione não ronca e vc sabe muito bem disso.  
  
-Mas eu bem que tenho o direito de falar, Gina. Essa louca aí me lança um feitiço que...  
  
-Sei, sei, que quase te mata e te arrasta pra cá e ainda quer que a ajude. Sim, sim, mas isso não é mais importante, o importante é a gente salvar o Harry e...  
  
Gina pôs as mãos na boca percebendo o que tinha dito. Uma expressão de completa indignação tinha se apoderado do rosto de Draco.  
  
-O que? É por isso que a gente tá indo pra Londres? Eu pensei que vcs quisessem um ingrediente para uma poção de amor que só vendesse na travessa do tranco. Nem pensar que eu vou ajudar vcs a salvarem o Potter!  
  
Hermione pôs a mão na boca dele pra faze-lo parar e apontou sua varinha para ele ameaçando.  
  
-Ou vc nos ajuda, ou vai ficar estuporado por um bom tempo, e eu falo serio.  
  
Hermione estava com uma expressão no rosto que Malfoy só tinha visto antes quando ela o esbofeteou no terceiro ano, só que agora parecia mais intenso, mais frio, mais cruel.  
  
Gina estava com os olhos vermelhos, cheios d'água, com a voz controlada pediu:  
  
-Draco, por favor, por favor, eu só peço que leve a gente até a travessa do tranco, depois vc faz o que quiser, a gente não vai te machucar, por favor!  
  
Draco estava muito assustado com Hermione com aquela varinha em seu peito, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e ele tremia muito. Nervoso ele balançou a cabeça repetidamente, mostrando que concordava com Gina. Lentamente Hermione soltou sua boca, ainda apontado a varinha. Ela sentia um ódio muito intenso agora, não exatamente de Malfoy, mas daquela situação, dela Ter deixado Harry Ter sido raptado, de agora precisar da ajuda de Malfoy, e é claro ela estava descontando tudo nele.  
  
Tinha que parar com isso, se controlar. Ela nunca gostou de brigas, exceto as briguinhas de faz-de-conta que ela tinha com Rony, que na verdade eram muito divertidas. Ela se odiou por Ter perdido a razão, respirou fundo algumas vezes e pensou que nunca mais iria se permitir agir daquela maneira.  
  
O trem parou e eles desembarcaram. Draco parecia momentaneamente mudo, embora tivesse parado de tremer, talvez porque Gina tivesse emprestado sua capa de frio. Porque ela fizera isso Hermione não tinha a menor idéia, mas se sentiu aliviada quando saíram da estação. Hermione sempre gostara de Londres, moderna e ao mesmo tempo antiga, sentido a inspiração da cidade, Hermione começou a traçar seu plano. 


	3. uma conversa na escuridão

CAPITULO 4- UMA CONVERSA NA ESCURIDÃO.  
Eles começaram a andar, Hermione absorta em seus pensamentos. As pessoas iam e vinham sem nem notar, mas quando entraram em espaço aberto um murmúrio percorreu a multidão.  
  
-Mione -Gina disse timidamente- os trouxas, eles estão apontando pra gente, eles estão cochichando, sobre nós.  
  
Hermione se deu conta que Gina tinha razão, os trouxas estavam apontando e cochichando. Mas porque?  
  
-É claro, como eu sou estúpida! Com essas roupas... Venham cá.  
  
E arrastou os dois para um beco deserto. Puxou sua varinha e transfigurou suas vestes em uma camisa com mangas e uma calça jeans. Um casaco pesado a esquentava. As vestes de Gina ela transformou em uma camisa roxa, uma calça preta e uma capa de couro, que ia até o joelho. "Bem bruxa" ela pensou.  
  
Demorou um tempo pra ela se decidir qual roupa dar para Draco, por fim o vestiu com um pulôver apertado, cinza, com gola role, uma calça social preta e um sobretudo cinza escuro.  
  
-Hey -Draco, que até agora se mantinha calado resolveu protestar -o que é isso?  
  
-Que? Vc queria ficar andando com roupas de bruxo por aqui? Nos já estávamos chamando atenção, se vc não notou.  
  
-Mas os trouxas não usam isso! Não os garotos!  
  
Draco estava certo. Todo garoto da idade dele que passava estava usando calças jeans rasgadas, camisas quatro números maior que o certo e a maioria usava blusas de flanela que pareciam não ser lavadas há um ano.  
  
-É assim que eu gosto que os garotos vistam, além disso, cinza realça seus olhos.  
  
Hermione disse letal. Com essa ultima afirmação, Draco, que adorava ser elogiado pareceu satisfeito. Mas arriscou um comentário sarcástico:  
  
-Aposto que o Potter não se veste assim, como vc gosta.  
  
Hermione se virou, prometeu a si mesma se controlar, mas ao fazer isso sua voz saiu um tanto esganiçada.  
  
-Harry não se veste assim porque aqueles tios horrorosos que ele tem não dão uma roupa que preste pra ele.  
  
Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco, aquele velho sorriso sarcástico que Hermione conhecia e ele, com a voz arrastada:  
  
-Mas na verdade não importa Granger. Eu, que sou loiro e alto, sou muito mais bonito que aquele moreno tampinha do Potter, sou muito mais charmoso também, em qualquer roupa.  
  
-Vc não é não!  
  
Responderam Hermione e Gina em uníssono. Draco não pareceu se abalar.  
  
-Hey, eu sabia que vcs iam responder isso. mas também as duas maiores fãs do nosso amiguinho Potter. Vc -disse apontando pra Gina- vc é ridícula: "Harry, por favor Harry, deixe-me respirar o mesmo ar que vc, por favor Harry!". E vc Granger, talvez seja pior: "Harry, eu quero ser sua amiga, eu posso te ajudar, me deixe ficar perto de vc, senão é capaz de eu tirar zero em uma prova.". Humpf, pior só o Crevey.  
  
Gina corou tanto que se confundiu com a parede de tijolos atras dela, e silenciosamente começou a chorar. Hermione sentiu um leve avermelhado em seu rosto, mas apontando para sua varinha olhou pra Draco e o encarou.  
  
-Cuidado Malfoy.  
  
-Cuidado com o que? Se vc fizer qualquer coisa comigo, vc não terá mais seu guia para a travessa do tranco, então, não terá como salvar seu amiguinho, não é mesmo?  
  
-Vc deve estar brincando Malfoy! Eu sou a aluna mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve. Isso, em mil anos de que a escola existe, é alguma coisa! Vc acha que eu não vou conseguir achar um simples local magico, e que ainda por cima, fica do lado do beco diagonal! Se enxerga garoto.  
  
O sorriso de Draco falhou. Mas depois de ele pensar um pouco, voltou com toda intensidade.  
  
-Então Granger, se vc é tão independente, porque não se livrou de mim? Porque não me estuporou como queria?  
  
-Pelo simples fato que a Gina não quer. Ela parece Ter se afeiçoado a vc por alguma razão. Agora vamos.  
  
Ela saiu andando pela rua. Tanto Draco, quanto Gina, estavam calados, mas ela ouviu seus passos atras dela e entrou numa imensa loja, lotada de gente e que obviamente era uma...  
  
-Livraria! Mione, porque nos estamos numa livraria?  
  
Gina parecia Ter recuperado a fala.  
  
-Por que ler me ajuda a pensar. A gente vai ficar aqui algum tempo, enquanto isso vc e Malfoy vão fazer alguma coisa, só não saiam da loja!  
  
-Fazer o que, Granger?  
  
-Que tal ler, Malfoy?  
  
E sumiu por entre as prateleiras. Era verdade o que ela tinha dito pra Gina, ler a ajudava pensar. Não só isso, mas a acalmava e, normalmente, tirava todas as suas duvidas, estando elas relacionadas aos livros lidos ou não. Se estivesse em Hogwarts Hermione com certeza já estaria na biblioteca, procurando por alguma coisa que ela não sabia bem o que.  
  
Mas é claro que nessa livraria trouxa não teriam livros de magia, ou de animais mágicos e coisas assim. Mas não era isso que Hermione procurava. Já fazia tempo que ela não lia um inocente romance trouxa. Escolheu um que pareceu legal, sentou em uma das mesinhas da livraria e praticamente devorou o livro em uma hora.  
  
Quando se levantou estava tonta de prazer. Aquilo tinha realmente posto os seus pensamentos em ordem. Alem disso, era muito bom. Ela só conseguia se lembrar de uma coisa que ela gostava mais do que isso...  
  
-HÁ, há, há! Granger esses trouxas são trouxas mesmo! -Draco estava rindo como um desesperado- olha os estereótipos que eles nos encaixam! Eles acham que os bruxos são todos feios e, há, há, há, que nos somos servidores do diabo. Que engraçado, só falta dizer que todos nós fomos mortos na inquisição, hey, tá escrito aqui!  
  
Hermione não pode não rir. Também achava ridículo os pensamentos que alguns trouxas tinham sobre os bruxos. Achava ainda mais ridículo aqueles que se consideravam bruxos modernos, faziam feitiços que simplesmente não tinham nenhum fundo magico, e o pior é que tinha gente que acreditava neles.  
  
Desviando a atenção de Draco, Hermione viu Gina, que se sentava no chão próxima deles. Parecia que tinha chorado muito.  
  
-O que foi Gi?  
  
-Esse livro Mione! Eles não ficam juntos, é tão triste. E ela amava tanto ele.  
  
Hermione revirou os olhos e ajudou Gina a se levantar. Chamando Draco, resolveu sair.  
  
-Vamos, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.  
  
E saiu apressada.  
  
-Hermione, nós agora vamos para o beco diagonal?  
  
-Não Gina, eu acho que é melhor a gente ir só amanha, pela manha.  
  
-Então o que vamos fazer por aqui agora?  
  
-Vamos passar a noite numa pensão trouxa, eu já estou procurando uma.  
  
Realmente, Hermione agora olhava em todas as placas que via procurando se localizar. Ela conhecia um pouco Londres e sabia que estava perto de um bairro de hotels. Draco e Gina olhavam tudo com interesse, Gina meio abobada e Draco com um leve desprezo no rosto. Finalmente chegaram em frente a uma casinha simpática, cercada por um jardim mais simpático ainda .  
  
Hermione fez o check-in e como já estava de noite foi checar os quartos. Ela deu uma breve olhada no quarto, enquanto Gina tomava banho. Assim que a garota saiu, Hermione se levantou, varinha em punho e entrou no quarto da frente. Encontrou um Draco sem camisa e que estava pra desabotoar a calça. Ela nem pareceu notar e se dirigiu para a janela.  
  
-Hey Granger, eu sei que vc estava doida pra me ver sem camisa, mas vc não pode entrar assim! Eu poderia estar sem usar nada.  
  
-Bom, não teria muito pra ver não é?- e com um toque de varinha trancou as janelas.  
  
-O que vc esta fazendo, Hermione?  
  
-Eu não posso correr o risco de vc fugir, Draco. Boa noite.  
  
E saindo pela porta a trancou por fora.  
  
-Alohomorra!  
  
-Não adianta Malfoy, o feitiço só vai ser quebrado quando eu quiser, lembre- se que eu ainda sou mais poderosa que vc.  
  
E, ainda ouvindo Malfoy xingar, Hermione entrou novamente seu quarto. Gina já estava debaixo das cobertas. Hermione resolveu se deitar sem tomar banho. Quando tinha acabado de desligar a luz Gina a chamou:  
  
-Mione?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Por que vc disse aquilo, aquilo de vc ainda não Ter estuporado o Draco por minha causa, porque eu não queria?  
  
-Porque é verdade. Vc se amigou com ele de tal maneira. Por que razão eu não sei, mas... Inclusive, como vc pode ser amiga dele, afinal ele é o Malfoy.  
  
-Eu só acho que ele não é tão mal como vcs pensam. Ele é bem inteligente e pode ser simpático quando quer, sabe.  
  
-Gina, vc viu o que ele falou. Ele sempre vai falar isso, pra qualquer um que ele não gostar.  
  
-Acontece Hermione que ele tinha razão. É claro que ele exagerou nos termos, mas é verdade. Vc não consegue ficar longe do Harry, e eu, bem, eu estou aqui, indo atras dele, nessa aventura que em qualquer outra circunstancia, seria impensável pra mim.  
  
-Gina! -Hermione estava chocada- vc esta dando razão a este Malfoy, e eu que pensei que vc gostava do Harry!  
  
-Vc sabe muito bem que eu gosto dele, pelo menos ele sabe disso, diferente de outras pessoas, que são covardes demais pra admitir.  
  
-E vc também sabe muito bem que o Harry só sabe dos seus sentimentos porque vc dá uma bandeira incrível. Se fosse pra vc falar com ele diretamente vc nunca faria. E o que vc quis dizer com outras pessoas?  
  
-Vc sabe muito bem que eu estava falando de vc. E como se vc não desse bandeira. Sempre perto, sempre olhando pra ele quando ele não esta olhando, sempre querendo ajudar, sempre corando quando ele fala com vc, sempre com os beijos. Beijos em lugares que nenhuma amiga normal daria.  
  
Na questão dos beijos Gina tinha razão. Depois daquele primeiro, daquele que Hermione demorara quatro anos pra dar, aquele simples beijo na bochecha, depois daquele as coisas tinham mudado. Hermione sempre procurava estar beijando Harry, nas bochechas, na testa, nas têmporas, no pescoço...  
  
-Eu fico surpresa que vcs ainda não tenham se beijado na boca.  
  
-O Harry nunca me beijou, nunca!  
  
Gina parecia Ter acreditado, porque se calou. Mas no escuro Hermione viu um brilho nos seus olhos, um brilho de entendimento.  
  
-Mas vc beijou o Harry! Não foi Mione, vc beijou o Harry!  
  
Hermione se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Ela foi surpreender Harry, que estava fazendo um dever concentrado. Ela veio por trás e foi dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mas quando ela se abaixou ele virou sua cabeça. Seus lábios se tocaram, foi apenas um segundo, mas foi um beijo. Eles ficaram muito vermelhos, pediram desculpas mutuas e concordaram em esquecer aquilo. Mas mesmo assim Rony estranhou o modo formal que eles se trataram pelo resto do dia.  
  
-Fo-foi um acidente, um acidente Gina.  
  
-É por isso que vc não dá bola pro meu irmão. Vc devia contar pra ele, ele gosta muito de vc. Não é justo, primeiro vc se engraça com o Krum e agora com o Harry, acho que a Rita Sketter estava certa, vc tem um que por caras famosos.  
  
-Eu nunca tive nada com o Krum, eu não seria capaz de trair o Harry.  
  
-Então vc admite?  
  
-Boa noite, Gina. Nós nos falamos amanhã.  
  
E se virando dormiu um sono com estranhos sonhos em que Gina ficava repetindo: "vc beijou ele, vc beijou ele...".  
Hermione acordou no dia seguinte e demorou um pouco pra lembrar porque não estava em sua cama em Hogwarts. Só quando viu os cabelos cor-de- fogo na cama ao lado lembrou-se.  
  
"Ah, certo. Salvar Harry. É hoje."  
  
Ela levantou-se sem fazer barulho e foi libertar Draco. Ela abriu a porta e viu que ele parecia estar dormindo, mas quando ela estava fechando a porta ele falou:  
  
-Gina?  
  
-Não, sou eu.  
  
Disse ela entrando novamente. Ele se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos.  
  
-Ah, Hermione, digo Granger. Então, teve uma boa noite de sono?  
  
-É claro, com o meu melhor amigo seqüestrado, o nosso arquinimigo dormindo no quarto da frente e eu podendo hj colocar tudo a perder, podendo até ser a sentença de morte para o Harry. Então repito, é claro que eu dormi como um anjo, Malfoy.  
  
-Nossa, Hermione Granger sendo sarcástica? Essa é nova pra mim.  
  
-Eu sou sarcástica o tempo todo e se vc se importasse com qualquer outra coisa que não o seu próprio umbigo já teria notado.  
  
Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fechou a cara, não parecia Ter gostado nem um pouco da observação. Seus olhos voltaram a ser de um frio acizentado, perdendo o brilho que apresentavam nos últimos dias.  
  
-Onde esta a Gina, eu quero ir logo tomar café.  
  
-Draco, qualé a sua com a Gina? Agora faz parte do seu manual de "como ser mau" quebrar corações de menininhas inocentes?  
  
-Já faz tempo que eu quebro corações de menininhas. E não é culpa minha se a Weasley gostou de mim. Não se preocupe, eu não estou afim de ficar dando corda para ela. A gente veio aqui, eu vou te levar na travessa do tranco e vc vai me soltar como prometido e só, depois nossa relação vai ser a mesma de antes, eu desprezando vcs e vcs me desprezando, certo?  
  
Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e com um meneio saiu do quarto seguida por Draco. Gina já tinha acordado e depois de um breve café os três foram para o beco diagonal. Ele estava bem mais vazio do que quando eles iam comprar seus materiais, por isso eles tentaram não chamar muita atenção.  
  
Draco indicou o lugar onde o beco se transformava na travessa do tranco e depois ele e Gina se cobriram com a capa da invisibilidade. Achavam melhor que Hermione parecesse sozinha, como pedido na carta.  
  
A travessa do tranco era escura e fedorenta, não era muito grande, mas mesmo assim seria complicado achar Petigrew, sem maiores informações. De repente eles viram um vulto baixo e gorducho vestido de preto, o vulto estava encolhido, tremendo.  
  
-É ele!  
  
Hermione se dirigiu para ele e o vulto apenas fez sinal para que o seguisse. Eles foram para um barzinho sujo e se sentaram. O vulto tirou o capuz. Era Rabicho, tão abalado quanto da ultima vez que Hermione o vira, só um pouco mais gordo. Ele abriu a boca pra falar e o som que saiu foi baixo, esganiçado e tremulo.  
  
-Onde está o menino, o Rony?  
  
-Na carta vc pediu pra eu vir sozinha. Eu não sabia que vc queria que ele viesse.  
  
Ele pareceu um pouco desconcertado. Hermione achou que isso fosse um bom sinal.  
  
-Ah sim, certo...  
  
-O que vc fez com o Harry? Ele esta bem?  
  
-Eu raptei o Harry, mas ele ainda esta vivo.  
  
-Como eu posso Ter certeza disso?  
  
-Porque morto ele não seria útil.  
  
E Hermione pela primeira vez teve medo.  
  
-Por que vc raptou ele?  
  
-Porque eu precisava atrair vc.  
  
-Atrair á mim? Por que não Dumbledore ou outro bruxo qualquer, mais poderoso?  
  
-Porque só vc pode me ajudar.  
  
Rabicho suava muito e começou a tremer. Hermione não estava entendendo o porque dele precisar de sua ajuda, mas achou que se continuasse nesse caminho iria acabar descobrindo.  
  
-Como eu posso te ajudar e o que faz vc pensar que eu faria isso?  
  
-Eu estou com seu amigo, sei que vc vai me ajudar. O como vc vai fazer isso é mais complicado, talvez em outra hora...  
  
-Eu posso ouvir agora.  
  
-Bem, acontece que eu raptei Harry a mando dos comensais. Como vc sabe o nosso ex-mestre, do qual eu me arrependo profundamente de um dia Ter servido, foi novamente derrotado, novamente pelo grande Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.  
  
Hermione estava enojada, como alguém poderia mudar tanto de lado, de acordo com quem estava ganhando?  
  
-Deixe de melindres Petigrew, chegue logo ao ponto.  
  
-Nós, quero dizer, os comensais, chegaram a descobrir que pelo menos dessa vez, Harry contava com apoio. Forte proteção e feitiços dificílimos, ligados aos seus dois melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione Granger. Principalmente vc, lançou um feitiço tão forte nele que poderia passar toda sua energia para ele, até quando ele estivesse a beira da morte, ou seja, ele não morreria mesmo que lhe fosse lançado um Avada. Isso derrotou novamente o Lord das trevas.  
  
Na realidade ficamos muito impressionados, não é todo bruxo de 15 anos que consegue fazer um feitiço de tal complexidade.  
  
-Dumbledore me ajudou nesse feitiço.  
  
-Vc não deve se menosprezar, afinal só por causa do seu grande poder vc esta aqui hj. Os comensais me mandaram raptar Potter como chamariz pra vc. Eles viram que apenas vc poderia trazer aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado de volta á vida.  
  
-Vc realmente acha que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para que Voldemort volte? Tudo teria sido em vão. E mesmo que o Harry morra, ele prefere isso a que Voldemort volte e eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que a vontade dele seja respeitada. Vc realmente acha que eu reergueria aquele que eu ajudei a destruir?  
  
-Não, não acho.  
  
Hermione estava perplexa, esperaria tudo, menos essa ultima sentença. Rabicho sabia que ela não ajudaria, então porque tinha chamado ela. Ele recomeçou a falar:  
  
-Eu sabia que o plano daria errado, mas executei assim mesmo. Eu não fiz tudo conforme planejado, eu raptei Harry e levei para um lugar que ninguém conhece, eu dei as costas ao mundo das trevas e aos comensais. O que eu peço agora é proteção, em troca terá seu amiguinho de volta. Agora eu sei que vc é capaz, afinal dentre poucos vc é uma das que chama vc-sabe-quem pelo nome.  
  
-Deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Vc traiu os comensais, mas raptou Harry mesmo assim e agora vc quer proteção minha em troca dele, é isso?  
  
-Eu não falaria traição, mas em resumo é isso.  
  
-E porque eu confiaria em vc? Vc traiu primeiro Tiago, Sirius e Lupin, para passar pros lados das trevas. Assim que Voldemort caiu vc fugiu. Depois que soube que ele estava vivo vc voltou a servi-lo, por fim quando ele caiu de novo vc traiu seus amigos comensais e agora quer minha ajuda porque supostamente ficou bonzinho de novo. Como eu vou saber que vc não vai me trair, ou esta me enganando e, a essa hora, Harry esta morto e eu sou apenas parte do jogo doentio de vcs?  
  
-Vc vai Ter que confiar em mim, Harry ainda esta vivo porque eu preciso dele pra chegar a vc, se vc não me ajudar eu posso mata-lo já que não me serve pra mais nada. Ao contrario eu receberia honrarias inimagináveis entre os seguidores do Lord das trevas.  
  
Hermione olhou em seus olhos e viu algo que nunca dantes tinha visto, sinceridade.  
  
-OK, eu acredito em vc, onde esta o Harry?  
  
-Aqui estão os mapas da localização, eu vou agora pois senão podem me descobrir, adeus.  
  
E com um passe de magica desapareceu, deixando Hermione com seus pensamentos. 


	4. vamos passear no bosque

CAPITULO 5- VAMOS PASSEAR NO BOSQUE...  
  
Hermione ouviu um barulho e se virou para ver que Gina e Draco estavam sem a capa, olhando chocados.  
  
-Vc, não pode Ter acreditado nele, ele esta obviamente nos enganando!  
  
-É Granger, nem vc é ingênua o bastante para acreditar numa palavra que esse rato disse, o Potter já deve estar morto a dias.  
  
Hermione não se abalou com a frase de Draco. Se ela sabia de uma coisa sobre Rabicho era que ele era movido a medo. Ele iria sempre se aliar ao lado vencedor, e por enquanto o lado vencedor era o de Harry. Ela duvidava que ele tivesse mesmo entregado Harry para os comensais, ele certamente seria pego, certamente seria punido, talvez ate com o beijo.  
  
Ela também acreditava que Rabicho conhecia o bastante sobre o seu caráter pra saber que ela nunca ajudaria Voldemort se reerguer.  
  
Mas a única coisa que fez Hermione se decidir, decidir que iria acreditar nele, era que Rabicho devia a vida a Harry e agora ele finalmente tinha a oportunidade de se livrar desse fardo.  
  
Hermione sabia que dever a vida não era apenas uma coisa de honra. No mundo magico se criava um laço entre a pessoa salva e o salvador, e a pessoa salva iria sofrer muito se não retribuísse de alguma maneira. Era o que Rabicho estava fazendo, ele tinha medo de sofrer, Hermione tinha certeza. Por isso ela respondeu friamente:  
  
-Acredito nele sim.  
  
Os olhos dos outros dois estavam extremamente arregalados.  
  
-Como vc pode acreditar nele? Ele é o Rabicho, ele traiu os pais de Harry!  
  
Gina, a partir do momento que começou a andar mais com o trio, sabia de algumas das suas aventuras, algumas.  
  
-Eu tenho meus motivos pra acreditar, Malfoy, agora vc pode ir, eu acho que a gente pode chegar aonde o Harry esta antes de vc voltar pra Hogwarts.  
  
-Eu não vou!  
  
Hermione devia Ter entendido errado. Draco Malfoy, que tinha reclamado do momento em que ele tinha acordado ate agora, querendo voltar pro castelo estava dizendo que não ia embora.  
  
-Desculpe, eu acho que eu ouvi errado...  
  
-Não Grager, vc ouviu muito bem, eu estou ansioso pra ver a sua cara quando ver que o Harryzinho querido, já esta no céu, por que afinal, ele fez tantas coisas boas que agora já deve ser um anjo, tocando harpa.  
  
Mas algo no riso nervoso que Draco deu, fez Hermione acreditar que ele tinha alguma intenção escondida. Ela deu de ombros e começou a examinar o mapa.  
  
A floresta não era muito longe de Londres, o que era bastante surpreendente para uma pessoa que foi criada entre trouxas, mas Hermione desconfiou que como Hogwarts, a floresta não era mapeável, apenas bruxos conseguiam vê-la.  
  
Isso não era exatamente reconfortante, se a floresta era escondida tinha um bom motivo pra isso, como por exemplo seres mágicos poderosos, e perigosos, como dragões, aranhas gigantes, lobisomens, quimeras...  
  
Hermione afastou esses pensamentos balançando a cabeça. Não ia fazer nenhum bem ficar pensando no pior. Ela tinha que salvar Harry, a qualquer custo e não era um dragãozinho qualquer que iria impedi-la.  
  
Ela na verdade estava mais preocupada com Malfoy. Certo, ele não estava sendo aquele Malfoy que ela conhecia, Gina inclusive parecia estar gostando bastante da companhia dele, mas mesmo assim, ele podia estar fingindo, tentando armar algo.  
  
Ela suspirou e tentou esquecer. A floresta era bastante escura e a qualquer momento um perigo podia surgir.  
  
Apesar disso, Gina e Draco não pareciam estar conscientes disso. Eles brincavam o tempo todo e conversavam sem parar, ate que Hermione se encheu e com uma sobrancelha erguida se virou pros dois:  
  
-Vcs por acaso querem atrair todos os monstros da floresta pra cima da gente? Por que se for esse o objetivo de vcs, vai ser alcançado, com todo esse estardalhaço que vcs estão fazendo!  
  
Gina e Draco pararam instantaneamente. Gina parecia um pouco chocada, enquanto Draco tinha aquele sorriso cínico na cara.  
  
-Ora Granger, se acalme. Eu sei que vc esta se mordendo pra alcançar o seu querido Potter logo, mas não é descontando na gente que isso vai acontecer mais depressa. Ainda mais, não é como se um dos "bichinhos de estimação" do Hagrid fosse aparecer a cada...  
  
Mas parou abruptamente. Seus olhos ficaram duas vezes maiores que o normal e ele engoliu em seco. Gina que estava levemente mais calma disse tremula:  
  
-Hermione, não olhe.  
  
É claro que a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi se virar. Ela não podia dizer que aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais sabia em sua vida.  
  
O que ela viu foram imensos olhos amarelados olhando maldosamente pra ela. Era o bicho mais estranho que ela já tinha visto, uma mistura de Leão com cavalo, mas o mais impressionante era que o bicho tinha asas.  
  
Ele era com certeza imponente e belo, um desses animais fascinantes que Hermione gostaria de ficar olhando, estudando, para sempre. Isso fez Hermione vacilar, ficar parada um instante. Mas então ele rugiu, e a visão daqueles dentes, letais, impulsionou ela a fazer a única coisa sensata naquela hora:  
  
-Corram!- ela disse a plenos pulmões, enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia, seguida por Draco e Gina.  
  
Ela ficava impressionada o quão rápido eles estavam correndo. Quer dizer, Draco e Gina nem tanto, afinal eles eram atletas, ambos jogavam quadribol, deviam estar acostumados com o esforço físico, mas ela. Ela que o maior esforço que fazia era carregar a tonelada usual de livros nas costas, ou correr atras de Harry para a próxima aventura. Ela estava correndo como se tivesse fogo nas pernas. Ela estava correndo mais rápido que eles.  
  
Ainda impressionada com seu desempenho atlético, Hermione finalmente caiu em si. Correr por si só não ia adiantar, aquele animal, qualquer que fosse, podia correr muito mais que eles, pior, podia voar.  
  
Hermione parou e tirando a varinha do bolso, falou um feitiço que seria eficaz:  
  
-Impedimenta!  
  
O leão-cavalo-alado, parou, mas Hermione sabia que seria apenas temporariamente, por isso voltou a correr.  
  
Eles correram ate encontrar uma árvore oca, longe do perigo, onde podiam ficar escondidos enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.  
  
Draco foi o primeiro a falar, ainda respirando aos arquejos:  
  
-Granger, arf, arf, como voce corre, hein? Eu pensei, arf, arf, que a característica principal, arf, arf, da Grinfinoria, fosse a coragem. Pois me pareceu que vc estava correndo, arf, arf, como um covarde.  
  
Hermione se virou irritada pra ele, já tinha se recuperado da dor lateral:  
  
-Não confunda coragem com burrice. E pra seu governo, eu acabei de salvar a nossa vida com aquele feitiço. Ou talvez vc não tenha notado, parecia muito ocupado pedindo ajuda pra sua mamãezinha, vir te salvar.  
  
Draco ia responder alguma coisa, mas pareceu mudar de idéia e riu, aparentemente achando graça.  
  
-Certo Granger, embora não me agrade, eu te devo essa.  
  
-Como se valesse alguma coisa- Hermione murmurou por debaixo os seus cabelos. Ela estava decidida a ignorar Malfoy, mas algo que ele disse chamou sua atenção:  
  
-Gina, o que foi? Algum problema?  
  
A ruivinha estava sentada na raiz da arvore, de olhos arregalados e queixo caído, bastante muda.  
  
Hermione se acercou da garota e perguntou se estava tudo bem, depois de alguns momentos ela respondeu:  
  
-É só que, bem, eu pensei que eu ia morrer. Que ninguém iria me salvar.  
  
Hermione ficou um pouco assustada com essa declaração no inicio, mas logo percebeu que fazia sentido. Gina não tinha experimentado tantas experiências quase mortais como ela propia. O mais próximo que tinha acontecido foi quando Tom Riddle tinha levado ela para a câmara secreta, e ela não estava exatamente consciente quando isso aconteceu.  
  
Hermione observou o mapa e viu que eles tinha avançado muito, melhor, tinham avançado para a direção certa. Pelos seus cálculos, na manha do dia seguinte chegariam ao local em que Harry estava preso.  
  
Hermione só esperava que nenhum incidente como esse acontecesse de novo, embora, pensou ela, isso fosse pouco provável.  
  
Eles avançaram o resto do dia, fazendo poucas paradas e andando muito. Depois de Hermione relaxar ela pôde aproveitar a viagem e seus companheiros.  
  
Gina tinha razão, Malfoy continuava estranho e um tanto mesquinho, mas ele não podia ser chato o tempo todo, ele realmente era engraçado, de uma forma sombria, um humor negro que ela não conhecia de Rony ou dos gêmeos.  
  
E ele tinha parado de chamar ela de sangue-ruim! Isso era impressionante embora não a afetasse, ela era superior a isso, à muito tinha deixado de se importar com os insultos de Malfoy. Ela era melhor bruxa que ele e tinha consciência disso e a única razão pelo qual ele importunava ela era porque ele sabia que conseguiria aborrecer Harry atingindo seus amigos.  
  
Mas ele não atingia mais ela, ela era considerada uma das mais poderosas bruxas menor de idade do mundo, a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts. Mais brilhante que Dumbledore, mais brilhante que Tiago Potter, mais brilhante que Voldemort.  
  
E embora ela não admitisse, isso fazia se sentir feliz consigo mesma, no futuro ela poderia escolher qualquer emprego que quisesse, ela seria bem paga e teria muitos benefícios. Quer dizer, quase qualquer emprego. Havia um grande tabu, um que ela nunca foi e nunca seria boa, Quadribol.  
  
Ela só assistia os jogos pra ver Harry jogar, ou para torcer com Harry, ou, eventualmente salvar a vida dele no meio de uma partida.  
  
Ela se cansava de ouvir falar sobre o esporte, talvez fosse a única coisa que a cansava sobre Harry. Por que, ora essa, era apenas um bando de vassouras e algumas bolinhas, nada tão espetacular, porque fascinava tanto as pessoas?  
  
E como ela estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre isso ela se afastou de Draco e Gina, que só sabiam falar sobre as novas vassouras ou o melhor time do campeonato.  
  
Afinal os dois tinham muito sobre o que falar, desde que Gina tinha entrado pro time da Grinfinoria. A Quarta Weasley a conseguir esse feito. Tinha sido um escândalo quando ela teve melhores resultados que Rony e por isso tinha ficado com a vaga no ano anterior.  
  
Rony como sempre, fechou a cara e parou de falar com ela por um mês, mas como a propia Gina tinha dito, ele estava apenas sendo Rony. Teimoso, emburrado e achando que todo mundo estava conspirando contra ele.  
  
Eventualmente ele viu que tinha sido melhor assim e tinha ate esquecido um pouco da antiga fixação pelo esporte.  
  
De repente algo ocorreu a Hermione, antes de Harry desaparecer ele estava indo pro treino de quadribol e, pelo menos virtualmente , Gina deveria estar com ele, mas ela não estava, ela estava lendo um livro, isso não fazia sentido porque ela nunca perdia um treino, porque ela era extremamente insegura e achava que tudo de errado que fosse no jogo seria culpa dela, porque ela tinha perdido aquele treino e...  
  
Hum, ela estava fazendo aquilo de novo, pensando sem parar, juntando informação e tentando fazer com que tudo tivesse sentido, ao mesmo tempo. Era normalmente muito útil mas despendia um esforço enorme, quase inconsciente por parte dela.  
  
Normalmente ela continuaria pensando ate achar a resposta certa, mas agora não era necessário e ela não tinha tempo. Portanto se virou pra perguntar o motivo pra Gina.  
  
Ela encontrou Draco e Gina parados se encarando de forma estranha, parecendo esquecidos do resto do mundo. Hermione ficou calada um instante ate que estridentemente gritou em choque:  
  
-Gina!  
  
Os dois foram chamados pra terra no mesmo instante e cada um olhou pra um lado diferente muito vermelhos.  
  
Hermione sabia que não ia adiantar nada perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo pros dois, portanto resolveu perguntar o que estava martelando na sua mente sobre o treino de quadribol.  
  
-Ah, é que -Gina respondeu- Colin me pediu ajuda com um dever dele e como eu sabia que aquele treino não seria muito importante eu resolvi ajuda-lo.  
  
Hermione achou que não era isso a historia toda, mas se deu por satisfeita ate que se virou e disse com desanimo:  
  
-Oh não!  
  
Um pântano, um pântano largo e profundo na frente deles. "o que eu vou fazer?"  
  
-Ah vamos Granger, é apenas um laguinho!  
  
-Não é apenas um laguinho, é um pântano largo, escuro e profundo e pelo que eu sei ele pode ser muito bem perigoso.  
  
-Se vc esta com tanto medo assim, eu vou na frente, e se diz corajosa.  
  
-Não se importe Malfoy, eu vou na frente, pra provar de uma vez por todas que eu não estou com medo, estou apenas sendo cuidadosa.  
  
-Típico Granger. Sempre cuidando de todos, é uma verdadeira Madre Teresa de Calcutá. Agora com licença que eu tenho que atravessar esse laguinho.  
  
Hermione se virou pra Gina que estava com um sorrisinho e uma cara de "eu não te disse?".  
  
-Viu Hermione, ele não é tão mau assim, tem muita pose envolvida.  
  
-Certo Gina, o que vc disser.  
  
-Mione, eu estava pensando, vc lembra do Lockhart?  
  
-Lembro, porque?  
  
-Bem, eu estava pensando, como vc pôde ficar atraída por ele?  
  
-E porque vc esta me perguntando isso justo agora?  
  
-Eu não sei. É só que, bom, eu tenho essa teoria e eu queria ver se é verdade.  
  
-Gina, eu não sei porque eu fiquei atraída por ele. Primeiro, eu era muito nova, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Segundo, ele era bonito. E terceiro, bom, eu tinha lido todos os livros dele e eles contavam todas as coisas heróicas e corajosas que ele tinha feito, é claro que eu acreditava. Eu nunca antes pensava que um livro pudesse mentir. Devo admitir que foi uma decepção.  
  
"E que decepção!" pensava Hermione, ela tinha se sentido tão traída. Ele com aquele sorriso ofuscante e os cabelos de ouro. Ele escrevia tão bem. Como Hermione desejava que tudo fosse verdade. Mas ela descobriu que não e aquela tinha sido sua primeira lição de que nem tudo é preto-no-branco. Hermione era tão ingênua naquele tempo e a ingenuidade foi simplesmente arrancada dela como um band-aid.  
  
Hermione nunca se arrependeu tanto de não dar ouvidos á Rony. Quem diria, dessa vez ele estava certo.  
  
Gina estava com um sorriso satisfeito e falou, alegre:  
  
-Vc acaba de comprovar minha teoria.  
  
-E que teoria seria essa senhorita Weasley?  
  
Gina deu um sorriso maroto e com uma cara que lembrava muito os gêmeos anunciou num sussurro.  
  
-Vc, Hermione, tem uma queda por heróis!  
  
Hermione estava para responder algo, completamente abismada, quando ouviu a voz de Draco do outro lado do pantano, ou 'laguinho' como ele gostava de chamar.  
  
-Hey, as damas não vão resolver não? Ou será que vcs resolveram tomar um chazinho aí do outro lado? Vamos, eu já atravessei, não deve ser tão difícil pra vcs, maravilhosos grinfinorios que conseguem fazer tudo sem pensar nas conseqüências.  
  
Hermione suspirou. Como ele conseguia ser tão prepotente?  
  
-Mais metido do que o Rony.  
  
Hermione falou baixo, tanto que nem Gina conseguiu ouvi-la. E começou a atravessar o 'laguinho' com um feitiço de levitação moderado.  
  
O feitiço permitia que ela andasse sobre a água como se fosse no chão. Não deixava de ser perigoso, pois se qualquer coisa que estivesse embaixo resolvesse agarra-la estaria perdida.  
Chegando ao outro lado Draco não podia deixar de sorrir.  
  
-Não foi tão difícil, não é Granger?  
  
-Claro, claro. Mas cadê a Gina?  
  
O sorriso de Draco se transformou subitamente em uma expressão de surpresa.  
  
-Ela não estava atras de vc?  
  
-Sim , mas ela começou a correr na minha frente, e com essa neblina não dá pra ver muito bem. Eu pensei que ela já tivesse chegado. Vc tem certeza que ela não passou por aqui?  
  
-É claro que eu tenho certeza, eu teria visto se uma cabeça flamejante estivesse passeando por aqui.  
  
Hermione pareceu refletir um instante, dando de ombros afinal.  
  
-Bom, ela deve Ter pego um atalho e deve estar bem a frente de nós. A gente vai Ter que andar rápido se quiser alcança-la.  
  
Draco parecia estar perdendo o controle. Ele olhava pra Hermione como se ela estivesse demente.  
  
-Do que vc esta falando? Ela pode estar muito bem afogada nesse pantano largo, profundo e perigoso na minha opinião.  
  
-Eu pensei que vc achava que era só um laguinho.  
  
Aparentemente desistindo de tentar extrair qualquer senso da menina em sua frente, Draco apenas a afastou e olhou para o pantano.  
  
-Lumus!  
  
E o que ele viu fez ele tremer do dedão ao ultimo fio de cabelo. A sombra de um bicho esguio, alto, com inúmeros chifres e dentes imensos e cortantes. Coisa que ele só tinha visto em seus pesadelos.  
  
-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Hermione, aquele bicho deve Ter comido a Gina e esta atras da gente agora. Hermione?  
  
Mas Hermione não estava apavorada. Ela parecia estar passando mal, com as mãos sobre a barriga, inclinada, como se fosse vomitar e soltando um ruído estranho. Um ruído que parecia... Gargalhadas?  
  
Foi quando o monstro se aproximou. E o monstro também estava rindo. E Draco não estava entendendo mais nada.  
  
Foi quando Hermione conseguiu falar novamente:  
  
-Vc tinha que Ter visto a sua cara!  
  
E voltou a gargalhar. E de repente, o monstro tinha sumido e Gina estava atras dele, gargalhando. E o curioso é que a gargalhada dela parecia muito com a do monstro. De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido e Draco estava se sentindo um completo idiota.  
  
-Eu não acredito que vcs fizeram isso!  
  
Ele gritou irritado.  
  
-Ora vamos, Draco, não foi nada tão horrível assim, apenas uma brincadeirinha entre companheiros de viagem. Não é, Gina? Gina?  
  
Mas Gina não respondeu. Ela estava olhando para algum lugar acima das árvores, muda.  
  
Assim que Hermione se virou ela entendeu. Logo acima havia uma construção em estilo gótico, cinza, grande, imponente.  
  
Hermione checou seus mapas.  
  
-É aqui.  
  
Os três respiraram fundo e começaram a entrar no castelo, embora alguma coisa parecesse que queria os manter longe. Bom, sempre existem os riscos e os riscos existem para serem tomados. 


	5. a profecia

CAPITULO 6- A PROFECIA  
-Eu não acredito! Além de tudo, esse lugar é assombrado!  
  
-Cala a boca, Malfoy. Não é que eu seja louca por fantasmas também, principalmente os hostis.  
  
Eles tinham entrado no castelo sem grandes problemas e agora se encontravam em um grande hall, com paredes vermelhas, móveis antigos, que seriam valiosos, se não estivessem quebrados. Os quadros pareciam sonolentos, embora um ou outro abrisse um olho de vez em quando e bocejasse.  
  
Até aí o castelo parecia deserto, quando de repente um candelabro foi arremessado de um canto ao outro da sala e só não acertou Gina porque ela se desviou á tempo.  
  
Risadinhas foram ouvidas pelo cômodo, enquanto outras coisas começavam a voar e se espatifar.  
  
Fantasmas. Provavelmente poltergeists. Eles estavam invisíveis, mas Hermione podia imaginar o que era, principalmente por causa das risadinhas e dos comentários grotescos.  
  
Foi naquele momento que Draco soltou sua "esperta" conclusão. Gina parecia assustada, mas Draco, por alguma razão só parecia levemente irritado.  
  
-E agora geniazinha, alguma idéia brilhante, pra nos livrar dessa?  
  
'Como esse Malfoy é irritante, pensou Hermione, "Alguma idéia brilhante? Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá", quer dizer, não é sempre que a gente esta pronto pra Ter uma idéia... brilhante... é isso!'  
  
-Draco vc é um gênio!  
  
-Eu sou? Quer dizer, é claro que eu sou. Porque mesmo?  
  
-Ora, vc me deu a idéia mais... brilhante. Eu poderia beija-lo se vc não fosse, bem, se vc não fosse vc.  
  
Hermione sabia muito bem sob quais condições fantasmas eram encontrados e, hã, "viviam" melhor.  
  
Lugares escuros, frios, isolados. Por isso era comum fantasmas em florestas, castelos, prédios abandonados e eles praticamente não existiam em, digamos, lugares como o centro de Londres na hora do rush.  
  
Por isso a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar sua varinha e fazer um feitiço de luz. Depois apontou para um candelabro e acendeu alguns velhos tocos de vela.  
  
-Incendium! Incendium! Incendium!  
  
Draco e Gina olhavam como se Hermione tivesse enlouquecido. Ela apenas encorajou-os a fazer o mesmo.  
  
Logo quase toda sala estava iluminada e a idéia parecia estar surtindo efeito, pelo menos as risadinhas tinham parado.  
  
"Agora o toque final", pensou Hermione, ela já estava treinando aquele feitiço á algum tempo, mas não imaginava que iria usa-lo tão cedo.  
  
-Iluminus!  
  
Uma luz muito potente, como se houvesse cem holofotes, iluminou a sala.  
  
"Funcionou!".  
  
Esse feitiço era uma espécie de Lumos extremamente ampliado. Tinha sido concebido pela propia Hermione que agora parecia tão orgulhosa como quando tirava notas máximas no seu primeiro ano.  
  
Com isso os fantasmas apareceram e começaram a reclamar.  
  
-Pare com isso, pare com isso, essa luz é muito incômoda.  
  
-Eu só paro se vc me responder algumas coisas.  
  
Um dos poltergeists, eram dois no total, começou a gargalhar.  
  
-Vc realmente acha, que pode impor condições? Nos podemos ir embora a hora que quisermos e nem vc, bruxa poderosa, pode nos impedir.  
  
Hermione não esperava por isso. Olhou pra Draco e Gina, eles pareciam tão surpresos quanto ela.  
  
-Certo, eu diminuo a luz, mas vcs poderiam, por favor, nos dar alguma informação?  
  
-Hum, sendo vc quem é, a gente colabora.  
  
Quem fez a pergunta que não quer calar afinal, foi Draco:  
  
-Como assim, sendo ela quem é? Quem diabos ela é, pra vcs saberem?  
  
-Só respondo se abaixarem a luz.  
  
Hermione, se lembrou do trato.  
  
-Aluminus!  
  
A luz baixou gradualmente, até ficar leve como um inicio de manhã, mas não se extinguisse completamente. Outra inovação de Hermione.  
  
-Responda, fantasma.  
  
Era Gina, ela não parecia mais assustada, mas sim decidida. Uma aura de poder ao redor dela, Hermione percebia. Desde de quando Gina Weasley era tão poderosa? Hermione se lembrava quando ela ainda nem segurava uma varinha direito. Como o tempo passa rápido.  
  
O poltergeist começou a falar.  
  
-A menina bruxa é famosa, nos sabemos dela a muito, muito tempo. Existe uma profecia a respeito dela. Alguns já se esqueceram sobre ela, mas existe. Ela é poderosa, muito poderosa e o engraçado é que foi a pouco tempo que ele percebeu sobre ela. Afinal, quem pensaria que uma nascida trouxa ia ser tão importante.  
  
Hermione estava chocada. Ela? Parte de uma profecia? Isso era surreal.  
  
-Que profecia? O que ela diz? E quem é ele?  
  
O fantasma olhou para seu companheiro, que tinha ficado calado ate então. Quando esta acenou positivamente, o primeiro fantasma limpou a garganta e falou lentamente:  
  
-A profecia da guardiã. Aquela destinada a proteger, à qualquer custo, o redentor, aquele capaz extinguir todo o mal. O redentor também tem sua propia profecia, mas não seria oportuno falar sobre ele agora.  
  
"Segundo a profecia, desde o momento em que o redentor nascesse sua guardiã nasceria, ou estaria prestes à nascer. Pela lenda, a guardiã adquiriria poderes incríveis, quando tivesse que proteger o redentor, mas como uma faca de dois gumes, apenas ela poderia derrota-lo, se assim fosse seu desejo. É claro que apenas uma bruxa extremamente poderosa poderia ser a profetizada, por isso ele nunca pensou em uma reles sangue-ruim, ele é muito orgulhoso para admitir que pode ser derrotado por uma nascida trouxa.  
  
Os olhos de Hermione estavam, se isso era possível, ainda mais arregalados. Ela já algum tempo sabia que seus poderes não eram de um bruxo comum. Confirmara suas suspeitas quando, no ano anterior, em uma conversa com Dumblemdore, tinha descoberto que, apenas combinando o poder dela e de Harry poderia transformar Voldemort, daquele novamente poderoso feiticeiro, ao seu estado atual, uma sombra, meramente viva, um feitiço que nem mesmo vinte bruxos adultos e mais experientes tinham conseguido juntos.  
  
Rony tinha ajudado também, pois fora comprovado que quando so três estavam juntos tanto Harry, quanto a propia Hermione potencializavam seus encantamentos.  
  
Agora isso fazia sentido, o tamanho do poder que ela experimentara na época, por causa de uma profecia.  
  
Mas quem era ele? Ela lembrava de Ter perguntado, mas o poltergeist aparentemente não respondera. Ele seria Voldemort? Mas como? E mais importante...  
  
-Quem é esse redentor?  
  
Ela ouviu Draco perguntando. Era o que ela queria saber, embora já tivesse uma leve desconfiança.  
  
O fantasma riu cinicamente.  
  
-Ainda não adivinhou? O garoto, o descendente de Gryffindor. Ele é o redentor, aquele destinado à aniquilar o mau, aquele que vai definitivamente acabar com ele.  
  
-Descendente de Gryffindor? Eu não conheço ninguém que tenha essa descrição. Vc conhece, Gina?  
  
A ruiva murmurou que não, mas Hermione falou um pouco alto demais:  
  
-Harry.  
  
O fantasma deu um sorriso de aprovação. Mas Gina parecia indignada.  
  
-Não pode ser! Como, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, a tal guardiã é Hermione, a melhor amiga dele? É coincidência demais.  
  
-Quem disse que é coincidência? Coincidências não existem, principalmente no mundo mágico. O universo conspira á favor das profecias.  
  
Terminou o fantasma.  
  
-Mas isso não faz sentido, várias vezes eu já tive que defender o Harry, mas eu nunca senti nenhum aumento de poder ou coisa assim. Nunca senti nenhuma mudança.  
  
O fantasma ia começar a falar novamente, quando seu companheiro mudo tocou em seu ombro. Ele ergueu suas quase inexistentes sobrancelhas e outro apenas abanou a cabeça.  
  
-Parece que Sir Joseph quer falar agora.  
  
E finalmente o outro fantasma resolveu falar. Agora, prestando atenção, Hermione achou que ele não parecia de maneira alguma um poltergeist, ele tinha algo de sombrio, lembrava um pouco o Barão Sangrento, mas mesmo assim, era diferente. Era magro, alto, mas encurvado, olhos fundos e um ar de tristeza palpável. E a voz, grutual, profunda, como se estivesse em desuso á décadas. O que era bem provável.  
  
-A profecia não é cumprida do nada. É preciso um encantamento, um encantamento já perdido no tempo. Segundo a lenda, se a verdadeira guardiã realmente for requisitada o feitiço vai brotar do fundo da sua alma. Assim que isso acontecer, a guardiã vai ser armada com as armas mais poderosas já forjadas. Uma espada e um escudo. Além disso, a guardiã iria adquirir força sobre-humana e outros poderes que nenhum bruxo normal têm.  
  
"É importante lembrar que a guardiã só tem um propósito enquanto tiver que proteger o redentor, portanto a partir do momento que ele for destruído, todos os poderes da guardiã vão acabar e as armas vão estar perdidas pra sempre.  
  
-Se é isso - replicou Hermione- então porque Voldemort ainda não acabou com o Harry de uma vez? Assim eu nunca vou poder cumprir a profecia e nunca vou derrota-lo ou coisa assim.  
  
Hermione estava assustada, com essa possibilidade pesando cada vez mais em seu peito. Ela e somente ela, tinha o poder de finalmente acabar com Voldemort pra sempre.  
  
Sir Joseph voltou a falar:  
  
-Ele não pode matar o redentor. Mas vc pode. Ele pretende te usar contra o redentor, por isso ele te atraiu ate aqui.  
  
-Mas é impossível Hermione, Harry e Rony derrotaram vc-sabe-quem ano passado. Quem nos mandou aqui foi o Rabicho.  
  
Clamou Gina. Mas Draco respondeu irritado.  
  
-Deixa de ser tola, vc realmente acha que eles liquidaram com o Lorde das trevas? Eles apenas afastaram ele, reduziram ele á uma forma inferior. Ele tem mil maneiras de Ter nos guiado ate aqui, é um mestre na enganação.  
  
O poltergeist sorridente respondeu dessa vez.  
  
-Exatamente, mas ele não previu que a guardiã iria trazer companheiros tão poderosos. A sétima Weasley e o Malfoy regenerado, filho do seu braço direito, vcs realmente podem fazer a diferença, mas...  
  
Ele parou abruptamente. Parecia Ter ouvido algo. Sir Joseph sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.  
  
-Bom, parece que já nos demoramos demais. Ele já está aqui. Adeus, e boa sorte, vcs vão precisar.  
  
Os fantasmas já estavam sumindo quando Hermione gritou com urgência e desespero:  
  
-Esperem, vcs sabem onde esta o Harry, digo, o redentor?  
  
Eles só ouviram a voz de Sir Joseph, se apagando.  
  
-Procure perto do seu coração. Ele vai estar sempre lá.  
Todos ficaram em silencio durante um tempo, tentando digerir todas as informações que os fantasmas tinham dado. Por que sim, um deles, o mais falante, com certeza era um poltergeist, talvez não tão... agitado, quanto Pirraça, mas um Poltergeist.  
  
Já não parecia ser o caso de Sir Joseph. Ele era um daqueles fantasmas que vc não quer trombar, sozinho, no meio da noite.  
  
Draco foi o primeiro a falar:  
  
-Granger, vc nos deve algumas explicações. O que foi tudo aquilo? O Potter é descendente de Gryffindor? Desde quando? E como diabos ele conhece eu e Gina?  
  
-É Hermione tudo isso. E Draco, o que ele quis dizer com Malfoy regenerado?  
  
Draco olhou pra Gina e ficou pálido, isto é, se era possível ele ficar mais pálido do que já era. Draco era aquele tipo de garoto que quase doía na vista de tão branco. Isso, ao invés de apaga-lo, apenas pontuava sua clássica beleza.  
  
O garoto baixou a cabeça e murmurou algo com "não é da sua conta", mas alto e resoluto, ele virou-se para Hermione:  
  
-E então Granger, vai nos responder ou não?  
  
Hermione não estava prestando atenção. Ela tentava entender a pista do Poltergeist.  
  
-Ele vai estar perto do meu coração? Como assim?- murmurou. E então, num movimento súbito ela se tapeou na cabeça- É claro, como eu pude ser tão estúpida, como eu não lembrei antes?  
  
E rapidamente puxou pra fora da camisa uma gargantilha, com uma pedra pendurada. Uma esmeralda.  
  
Gina se aproximou e perguntou com interesse:  
  
-O que é isso.  
  
Hermione tomou um susto, finalmente se lembrando que não estava sozinha.  
  
-Isso, faz parte do feitiço de ligação que eu fiz ano passado com o Harry. Sempre que ele estiver perto eu posso sentir uma espécie de vibração vindo da pedra. Eu posso chegar ate ele sentindo isso, fica mais forte á medida que eu me aproximo. Não dava pra usar na escola porque ele estava muito longe, e eu acho que eu me esqueci quando cheguei aqui.  
  
Draco, que tinha chegado perto, arrancou não muito delicadamente a pedra da mão de Hermione.  
  
-Hey...  
  
-Isso é uma esmeralda de verdade? Precisava ser feito com uma esmeralda?  
  
-Bom, não, na verdade poderia Ter sido qualquer coisa. Eu pensei em uma pedra porque é mais pratico. Quanto á esmeralda, é que, eu sempre achei que me lembrava do Harry, combina com seus olhos.  
  
Hermione disse, corando profundamente na ultima parte. Draco riu, aquele riso sarcástico dele e devolveu o colar para Hermione.  
  
-Patetico. Bom pelo menos Potter tem que estar feliz com uma coisa. Foi vc, e não o pobretão do Weasley que fez o tal feitiço. Se tivesse sido o contrario provavelmente ele estaria ligado á um pedaço de madeira.  
  
-Hey Malfoy, cuidado, é do meu irmão que vc esta falando.  
  
-Eu sei Weasley, pobre que nem vc. Vai fazer o que, me bater?  
  
-Não duvide disso.  
  
Gina estava soltando fogo pelas ventas e provavelmente teria avançado em Draco se Hermione não tivesse a segurado.  
  
-Vcs dois, não é hora pra isso. Violência não vai resolver nada agora. Gina, vc parece seu irmão, deixa de ser cabeça dura. Eu entendo que todos estamos um pouco alarmados, mas temos que manter a calma, brigar só vai piorar as coisas.  
  
Draco estava novamente com aquele sorriso de soslaio.  
  
-Eu não estou alarmado. Eu vou esperar o Lorde das Trevas chegar, entregar vcs duas e me safar de boa. Eu posso ate ser reverenciado, ganhar um país ou dois por aí.  
  
Gina olhou enojada pra ele.  
  
-Eu não acredito que em algum momento eu pensei que vc fosse legal.  
  
-Ele não vai fazer isso Gina.  
  
-Como vc pode Ter tanta certeza, Granger?  
  
-O fantasma. Ele te chamou de Malfoy regenerado. Vc não concorda com seu pai, vc tem toda essa pose de mal, mas na verdade não é disso. Vc apenas quer ficar do lado vencedor. Vc é um fraco, seu pai sabe disso, eu sei disso e vc sabe disso.  
  
Draco parecia abalado, suas bochechas levemente coradas de raiva mostravam o quanto ele estava desconcertado.  
  
Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saia dela. Desistiu finalmente e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Vamos.- comandou Hermione depois de um tempo, apertando a jóia em sua mão.  
  
-Mione, isso não faz sentido. Ate onde nos sabemos Vc-sabe-quem pode muito bem estar aqui e pode aparecer do nada. Devemos Ter mais cuidado.  
  
Hermione pareceu considerar um pouco.  
  
-Tudo bem Gina. Vcs dois, se armem, depois se cubram com a capa.  
  
Naquele Hall havia, entre outras coisas, varias armas penduradas na parede. Draco pegou uma espécie de martelo, que ele se orgulhou de afirmar, se parecia muito com a arma que seu tio-avô tinha usado contra alguns trouxas que o perseguiam.  
  
Gina teve mais estilo, pegou um arco de madeira belamente decorado e algumas flechas que estavam por ali. Armas mortais. (N/A: me desculpem, mas eu tinha que colocar a Gina com o arco, ando muito viciada em Inu Yasha, gomen, aceitem como um tipo de homenagem)  
  
-E vc Mione, vai sem proteção?  
  
-Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.  
  
E sorriu, antes de começar a sair do Hall e subir algumas escadas.  
Andar por aquelas escadas e corredores era bem emocionante. Nas escadas faltavam degraus e os corredores estavam cheios de estatuas horrendas e assustadoras. Hermione não dava bola para aquilo estava apenas concentrada no colar que segurava firmemente nas mãos. Á certa altura Draco falou, por debaixo da capa:  
  
-Eu não estou gostando disso, muito quieto, quieto demais.  
  
Mesmo assim Hermione não parou, estava muito focada em achar Harry. Mas foi inevitável não se distrair quando Gina gritou á plenos pulmões:  
  
-Mione, abaixe-se.  
  
Várias figuras começaram a se mover, todas encapuzadas, Gina tinha percebido aquilo e sem hesitar atirou uma das flechas. Por isso tinha pedido para Hermione se abaixar. Dementadores. O que eles estavam fazendo aqui? Sim, o ar estava mais frio, a cabeça de Hermione começou a girar, gritos lembranças. Cada vez mais, mais dementadores se aproximavam.  
  
Pelo menos eles pareciam não ser imunes á flechas e Gina atirava furiosamente, acertando todas. Tinha se livrado da capa, depois que a primeira flecha tinha trepaçado o tecido e por isso ficou mais ágil. Mas eles eram muitos e a garota já estava ficando fraca, não venceria assim, sozinha.  
  
Foi quando um grito masculino invadiu a sala e de um lugar qualquer Draco apareceu, finalmente saindo de baixo da capa, dando marteladas a torto e a direito, como um louco.  
  
Hermione finalmente parecia Ter ganho novamente a compostura e, de varinha em punho, começou a lançar patronos com toda a sua força. Ela tinha aprendido o feitiço no ano passado e o usava com bastante eficiência. O seu patrono tinha a forma de um leão, mas ela não sabia muito bem se era pelo fato dela ser grinfinoria ou pela "juba" ser parecida.  
  
Ela então, instintivamente colocou a mão sobre o colar e algo estranho aconteceu. Algo estava muito errado, não havia indicação, nenhuma, isso só podia significar uma coisa...  
  
-Tem alguma coisa errada com o Harry, eu não consigo rastrea-lo!  
  
Ela gritou com toda a força dos seus pulmões.  
  
Draco e Gina pararam um instante, se entreolharam e Draco disse claramente:  
  
-Vá Hermione, procure ele, a gente se vira.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Vá, Granger! Agora!  
  
Hermione não hesitou novamente encontrou uma saída do quarto e começou a correr sem olhar pra trás.  
  
Agora ela só utilizava a intuição. Mas algo não estava direito, aquela porta, era familiar, aquele símbolo, mas, daonde? Aonde ela tinha visto?  
  
Hermione parou, diante da porta, analisou, aquele par de asas sem dono. Era tão... conhecido.  
  
Ela resolveu finalmente entrar, mas, quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, algo se moveu às suas costas.  
  
Ela se virou, um vulto encapuzado estava a menos de dois metros dela. Ele tirou o capuz, um terror dominou-a e de repente estava tudo escuro... 


	6. o sonho de hermione

CAPITULO 7- O SONHO DE HERMIONE  
  
Hermione estava na beira de uma floresta, tinha acabado de sair dela, as árvores com folhas avermelhadas denunciavam que era outono. Estava em cima de uma encosta, onde podia ver toda a vista. Ela via um lago, e um píer, adentrando ele. Alguém estava sentado ali, com os pés descalços, imersos n'água.  
  
Hermione não conhecia aquele lugar, mas de alguma forma parecia estranhamente familiar, como se tivesse visto em um filme ou em uma foto.  
  
Ela desceu a encosta, se dirigiu para o píer e se sentou do lado dele. Ele não reagiu ate que ela falou, suavemente:  
  
-Hey!  
  
Ele virou a cabeça lentamente e quando viu que era ela, sorriu, sem surpresa.  
  
-Olá, Mione.  
  
-Olá, Harry.  
  
Draco e Gina continuaram lutando por uns bons dez minutos até conseguirem rechaçar todos os dementadores. Quando terminaram estavam visivelmente exaustos. Gina respirava com dificuldade e seu rosto estava muito vermelho. E ate mesmo Draco, que nunca perdia a compostura, estava decomposto. Seu cabelo loiro estava emplastrado em sua testa pelo suor e ele tremia de cansaço.  
  
Logo o olhar dos dois foi direcionado para suas vitimas. Pelo que parecia dementadores se decompunham rápido, pois não restava ali nada além de várias capas escuras.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam e logo desviaram o olhar. Não sabiam o que falar. Ficaram assim ate que um barulho os distraiu.  
  
Gina olhou inquisodora para Draco, que não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado.  
  
-O que foi, nunca viu? Eu estou com fome, oras.  
  
A garota remexeu seus bolsos e tirou dois embrulhinhos. Estendeu um para Draco e começou a abrir o seu.  
  
-Chocolate, Weasley? Não tinha nada melhor não?  
  
-Do que vc esta reclamando Malfoy, é energético e tem o suficiente para nós dois. Além disso foi a única coisa que eu trouxe. Se não quiser, pode me devolver.  
  
-Não, eu quero, eu quero.  
  
Eles comeram em silencio e permaneceram assim mesmo depois do chocolate acabar. Gina finalmente quebrou o silencio e falou hesitante:  
  
-Vc acha que deveríamos procurar a Hermione?  
  
-Eu suponho que sim -disse Draco, dando de ombros - mas não tenho a mínima idéia de por onde começar. Na hora eu não prestei atenção por qual ela saiu.  
  
Terminou, apontando as seis portas no aposento.  
  
-Bom, a gente já pode eliminar três. Tenho certeza que ela saiu pela direita.  
  
-Pois eu acho que não. Ela deve Ter saído pela esquerda, estava mais fácil, menos dementadores.  
  
-Isso não significa muita coisa. Ela foi pela direita.  
  
-Foi pela esquerda. E essa discussão não vai levar á nada.  
  
Disse Draco esfregando os olhos.  
  
Nenhum dos dois parecia surpreso com a presença do outro ali. Hermione tinha tirado os sapatos e como Harry os enfiara na água.  
  
-Sabe Mione, aqui me lembra o lago de Hogwarts.  
  
-Vc acha Harry? Aqui é tão... diferente.  
  
Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
-É, eu sei. Mas eu me sinto tão feliz aqui, quanto lá. Talvez seja isso.  
  
-Talvez. Mas mesmo assim, é estranho.  
  
-Bom, o fato de estarmos só nós dois aqui também me lembra de lá. Sabe, quando no quarto ano, durante aquela briga estúpida com o Rony, a gente costumava conversar perto do lago.  
  
-Vc não deveria ficar feliz então. Se lembrando quando só tinha à mim como companhia. Deveria ser bem chato, só ficar me ouvindo, falando sobre coisas desinteressantes.  
  
Harry gentilmente pegou uma das mãos de Hermione e olhou em seus olhos.  
  
-Nunca diga isso, vc nunca foi chata e tudo o que vc fala é interessante. Talvez eu não me desse conta na época, mas agora eu vejo o quanto aquelas conversas significaram.  
  
Hermione tinha prendido sua respiração no momento que ele tinha tocado sua mão e só agora, que ele tinha finalmente a soltado e olhava pra água, pôde voltar a respirar.  
  
-Então, o que vc esta fazendo aqui?  
  
Harry perguntou, como se fosse absolutamente normal toda aquela situação.  
  
Hermione encarou Harry em visível confusão. Seus olhos castanhos fixados nos verdes de Harry com tamanha determinação que quase parecia que os dois se mesclavam num só.  
  
-Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu estou atrás de vc, é claro.  
  
Disse e sorriu calidamente. Harry desviou o olhar e suspirou tristemente.  
  
-Então eu falhei.  
  
Hermione estava cada vez mais confusa.  
  
-Do que vc esta falando? Como assim falhou...  
  
Mas ela parou de falar, Harry tinha coberto o rosto com as mãos e estava aparentemente chorando. Isto espantou Hermione, ela raramente vira Harry chorando, e todas as vezes era por causa de uma dor muito intensa, física ou emocional. E mesmo assim ele sempre tentava segurar. Agora ele estava ali, chorando sem censura, como um garotinho que se perdeu da mãe.  
  
Ela passou os braços por seus ombros e o consolou. O que quer que fosse que estivesse incomodando tanto Harry ela deveria descobrir, custe o que custar.  
  
Draco e Gina finalmente tinham decidido ir pela Segunda porta á direita, depois de uma conversa civilizada (vc tem que ver como um arco hasteado contra a cabeça de alguém acaba rapidamente com qualquer dúvida).  
  
Eles iam descobertos, já que a capa da invisibilidade estava rasgada. Finalmente tinham voltado a conversar.  
  
-Vc não acha estranho, Draco, que houvesse dementadores aqui, quando o Rabicho disse que ninguém sabia sobre aqui.  
  
-E vc acredita no que aquele rato disse? Ele já traiu antes, poderia trair de novo.  
  
-Isso é estranho, Hermione normalmente lê bem as pessoas.  
  
-Dessa vez ela errou. Deve estar perturbada e tudo, com o Potter raptado e tal. Dessa vez Granger não acertou.  
  
-Ah, ela acertou sim, a menina, mais esperta do que eu imaginei -disse uma voz que ecoava- Ela apenas subestimou o nosso poder, os verdadeiros e fiéis comensais da morte do lorde das trevas.  
  
E um homem um pouco mais alto que Draco saiu das sombras para um lugar mais iluminado.  
  
Draco estava completamente embasbacado:  
  
-Pai?  
  
Harry tinha parado de chorar, mas agora estava aparentemente mudo. Hermione tentava o melhor de si.  
  
-Vamos Harry, o que esta te incomodando, vc sabe que pode me contar.  
  
Ele voltou a encara-la, parecendo disposto a falar.  
  
-Eu falhei Hermione. É o meu dever te deixar protegida. Mas aí esta vc, se metendo em perigos só pra me salvar. Não, eu falhei.  
  
Então era isso. Aquela cobrança de ser um herói sempre perseguia Harry, mesmo quando não era preciso.  
  
-Não Harry, sabe o que eu descobri. Não é vc que deve me proteger, eu devo proteger vc. É o meu destino, é uma profecia. Por isso que eu vim atrás de vc, embora eu não soubesse antes.  
  
Harry parecia estar digerindo a informação. Ele então balançou a cabeça e disse desgostoso.  
  
-Isso é ainda pior. Se eu não existisse vc não teria esse fardo, iria apenas viver uma vida normal, se formaria como a melhor bruxa de Hogwarts, nunca passando por todas aquelas situações perigosas e arriscadas. A culpa é toda minha.  
  
Hermione estava começando a se irritar. Com que direito ele falava tudo isso. como se ela não quisesse fazer todas aquelas coisas, ou como se ela não tivesse a capacidade para faze-lo. Como se fosse alguma espécie de bonequinha de porcelana que deve ser trancada em uma caixa para não quebrar.  
  
Não, tudo tinha sido vontade dela. E, embora ás vezes ela não admitisse, ela sempre tinha se divertido muito.  
  
-Não fale assim Harry. -ela agarrou os pulsos dele gentilmente- se não fosse vc seria um outro moleque qualquer. Talvez fosse um pentelhinho enjoado e chato e mesmo assim eu iria Ter que aturar, porque afinal seria meu dever. Mas graças aos céus eu fiquei com vc, a pessoa mais corajosa, divertida e maravilhosa do mundo.  
  
Harry parecia estar se convencendo. Um sorriso crepitou em seus lábios enquanto ele falava, divertido:  
  
-Então quer dizer que vc não me acha um pentelhinho enjoado e chato? Eu sempre tive essa impressão.  
  
-Bom, de vez em quando até que é. Mas o que eu posso fazer, eu sei que vc e o Rony não conseguem viver se mim.  
  
-Isso é verdade.  
  
E os dois riram suavemente. Harry voltou sua atenção pra água e começou a desenhar algo com os pés, na superfície.  
  
-Mas vc estava errada em uma coisa Mione.  
  
-Ah é? O que?  
  
-Vc que é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo.  
  
Hermione corou.  
  
-Pai? O que vc esta fazendo aqui?  
  
Draco encarava seu pai com genuína surpresa, enquanto este nem hesitava.  
  
-Eu deveria estar perguntando isso. O que vc esta fazendo, ainda mais acompanhado de uma Weasley? O seu nível anda tão baixo assim meu filho.  
  
Gina quase podia sentir o sangue de Draco fervendo.  
  
-Isso não é da sua conta. Vc não respondeu minha pergunta. E o que vc sabe sobre Petigrew?  
  
Draco apontava o dedo para a cara do pai e parecia prestes a explodir.  
  
-Ora Draco, isso é jeito de falar com seu pai? Será que eu não te ensinei nada? Mas acho que não faz mal eu te contar sobre Petigrew, aquele traidor do grande Lorde das trevas.  
  
"Aparentemente ele quis nos enganar, mas é claro que o nosso mestre já tinha previsto isso. Então nós inventamos uma historia que precisávamos da sangue-ruim para reergue-lo, mas isso é impossível, já que o nosso mestre já esta novamente em plenas condições. Só que Rabicho não sabia disso, certo Rabicho?"  
  
Lúcio terminou sua frase olhando para um canto escuro do corredor. Sacou rapidamente sua varinha e pronunciou os feitiços:  
  
-Impedimento! Finite incantatem!  
  
De repente, aonde não havia nada, surgiu um homem de quatros, gordo e paralisado.  
  
Lúcio recomeçou a falar:  
  
-Viu Draco, nada passa despercebido pelos nossos olhos, nem mesmo traidores.  
  
Na última sentença Lúcio tinha mantido os olhos fixos em seu filho.  
  
Hermione também começou a prestar atenção na água. Ali era tão calmo, tão tranqüilo. Só havia Harry e ela e nada podia atrapalhar o momento.  
  
E ainda, olhar para a água era tão relaxante. Os pés de Harry se mexendo nela, quase formando um desenho. Não, eles estavam realmente formando um desenho. E um desenho muito familiar! Um par de asas sem dono!  
  
-Harry -Hermione falou alto- daonde vc tirou este desenho.  
  
O garoto pareceu surpreso por um momento mas recobrou a face calma quando olhou para a água.  
  
-Ah, isso. Foi uma gravura que eu vi, se lembra, ano passado, quando estávamos procurando feitiços de ligação. Eu vi este desenho em um livro e te mostrei, mas vc olhou rapidamente e disse que aquilo não servia, era uma espécie de profecia ou coisa assim. Mas eu gostei da gravura, e me lembro dela até hj. Porque?  
  
Sim, agora Hermione se lembrava. Ela deveria Ter olhado mas atentamente aquela página. Tinha algo escrito, algo importante.  
  
-Guardio redentus, -sussurrou- guardio redentus. É isso, é isso Harry, é este o feitiço. Muito obrigada. Eu juro que eu poderia beija-lo...  
  
-Então porque não o faz?  
  
-Hã?  
  
Mas não pode dizer mais nada, pois os lábios quentes de Harry cobriam os seus e ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser que eles tinham que arranjar uma maneira de ficar mais perto.  
  
E então...  
  
Hermione acordou.  
  
N/A: EU FINALMENTE RESOLVI ME PRONUNCIAR. EU JÁ TINHA PLANEJADO FAZER ISSO, MAS EU SEMPRE ME ESQUECIA E DEIXAVA PRO PROXIMO CAP. BOM, EU FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ COM ESSE ÚLTIMO CAP. MESMO QUE SEJA CURTO. EU VINHA PENSANDO ELE COM CUIDADO DESDE QUE A FIC COMEÇOU E NÃO PODERIA TER ME EXPRESSADO MELHOR, EU GOSTO DELE PORQUE FAZ MEU CORAÇÃO BATER MAIS FORTE E É ISSO QUE EU PROCURO NAS FIC QUE EU LEIO, PORTANTO EU TENTO ESCREVER DESSA MANEIRA, MAS SEM FORÇAR, SENÃO PERDE A GRAÇA. POR ULTIMO, EU QUERIA AGRADECER A TODO MUNDO QUE ME MANDOU REVIEWS, POR AQUI OU POR E-MAIL, VCS TEM ME APOIADO MUITO, VALEU MESMO. E ATÉ A PROXIMA. 


End file.
